


Love Me Like You Do

by RickGrimesLover1010



Series: Love On The Brain [2]
Category: Leedus - Fandom, Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Norman, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous!Andy, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Romantic Friendship, Top!Andy, True Love, lovers quarrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: Things don't look too good for our boys when thangs are brought up that questions their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Andy was back in London for Christmas with his family. He and Norman were together, in the sense of what they wanted people to know at least. They’re friendship was everything to them both as well as their love, except they’ve been on the rocks for quite a while since Jeffrey came on set. Andy adored Jeffrey, everyone did. He was an amazing actor and human being but when it came down to Norman, Andy stepped away from them both. 

 

Norman and Jeffrey went way back as friends and they were very close. They had a lot of things in common and with filming for season 7, Norman had spent a lot of time with Jeffrey and not as much with Andy. He, of course, missed Andy but their relationship hit a huge roadblock with Jeffrey and Norman knew that. There’d been multiple times when Norman asked Andy to come out with him and Jeffrey but he had declined, saying he was busy or whatever excuse he could muster up. 

 

They barely talked anymore besides a few emails here and there but it mainly went dead after a few shots back and forth. Norman usually asking how he was doing with Andy telling him he was okay. To being asked to hang out and Andy saying no. Even to Norman claiming he missed him and loved him, where Andy would just say okay. It was like they were nothing, except the one scene they filmed this season as Rick and Daryl, left them both crying and hugging. That moment, they weren’t just Rick and Daryl, they were themselves. But being back in London made Andy realize that he had missed his wife and his kids. 

 

“Daddy!” Matilda squealed and hugged him as he walked in the door. 

 

“Hi, honey. Where’s mommy?” Andy asked instantly picking her up and dropping his bag at the same time. 

 

“In the kitchen.” 

 

“Daddy!” Arthur giggled as he jumped as best as he could to get on his dad’s back. 

 

“Hey, buddy.” 

 

“Is Nanny Norman coming for Christmas like he did last year?” Matilda asked while both kids were being carried into the kitchen. 

 

“No, no. Nanny Norman isn’t coming this year, sweetie.” 

 

“Why not!?” Gael asked as she turned around giving him a kiss before turning back around to tend to the dinner she was cooking. 

 

“He’s uh, busy.” He answered and put the kids down as they ran back to playing. 

 

“With what?” 

 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. Haven’t been talking much. All I know is that I overheard him saying that Mingus is with his mom for Christmas. I assume he’d be with Jeffrey.” 

 

“Why so, dear?”

 

“Why so what?” 

 

“Assume he’s with Jeffrey? Are things not okay with you two?” She questioned before turning around giving him her full attention. 

 

Andy sighed and shook his head, “I’m going to shower.”

 

“Okay, honey.” 

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


After his shower, they had all sat down for dinner before his cell phone rang. It rang once, twice and before the third ring, he and Gael were looking at one another.

 

“Well, answer it. I’m sure it’s got to be Norman…” She softly smiled and took a sip of her red wine. 

 

He rolled his eyes before standing up to leave the kitchen. The phone rang another two times before answering. 

 

“Norman…” Andy grunted as he opened the sliding glass door to go outside. 

 

“Andy. How are you?”

 

“That really what you are going to ask after all this time?” Andy asked with a scoff and lit a cigarette.

 

“Well, I was wondering how you were doing, Andrew.” 

 

“How’s Jeffrey?” He snapped.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“He’s with you ain’t he?” Andy said with his southern drawl. 

 

“No, he’s not. What the hell, man…” 

 

“Don’t what the hell, me. I am in London with my family for Christmas, Norman and you, what? Suddenly call me out of the blue, for no reason? What’s your angle?”

 

“To call my boyfriend and tell him that I love and miss him and wished he was here with me. But apparently that must be a mistake…” 

 

“Apparently so… Is that all you wanted?”

 

“I tell you I love and miss you and I get nothing back?” 

 

“Why don’t ya go and tell Jeffrey that you love and miss him…” 

 

“Are we really doing this right now around the holidays?”

 

“Good as time as any, huh?” Andy asked and tossed his butt out in the grass. 

 

“Baby, there is nothing going on with Jeffrey and I. We’re just friends…” 

 

“That you let hug and cuddle you where everyone can see it. You never talk to me and you also never want anything to do with me unless Jeffrey isn’t on set with us. I mean, for god’s sake, Norman you let him rub your nipple and you were all content but,-”

 

“But what?” Norman asked. 

 

“But nothing, man. It’s done…”

 

“It’s done or we’re done?”

 

“Take it as it is, Norman. You already chose what you wanted.”  Andy growled getting pissed off, ‘Rick’ coming out in his voice. 

“No, Andy, say what you was gonna’ say.” Norman countered in his Daryl voice.

 

“You seem all content in his arms like there’s no where else you want to be, but yet I’m the one who makes love to you and truly fucking loves you. You just… You can’t have both of us and I don’t think you have the ability to choose the one that you truly want.” 

 

“You want me to choose between a man who’s been my best friend of 20 years and the man who’s had my heart since the first time I met him? That’s… fucked up in more ways than one, Andy and you know it. Let’s also not forget that you are married and you have two kids… We started this relationship ‘cause we were on the same page on what we wanted and now all of a sudden you act like I’ve replaced you with Jeffrey but the truth is, is that no one’s taking anyone’s place.”

 

“Truth is… You’re very funny, Norman. As soon as he showed up on set you were swooning over him like he was a fresh plate of barbeque chicken falling off the bone…” 

 

“No, Andy, the truth is exactly what I just said. I love you and want you and no one but you. But I’d rather be talking about this in person than over the phone.” 

 

“Well, sadly, you lost that chance. Now, I’m getting off the phone and I’m going to eat my dinner. And then I’m going to spend time with my children, but you want to know what I’m gonna do after they go to bed?” 

 

Norman sighed in the phone in defeat. “I’ll let you go then. Have a Merry Christmas with your family. I love you, Andy.” 

 

Andy hung the phone up without a word back to Norman and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He went back inside and straight to his plate. He began eating the rest of his food without more of a word to anyone. 

 

After putting the kids to bed, he and Gael had taken a shower together and then got in bed. He laid there facing the wall with her in his arms. 

 

“Andrew?” She whispered. 

 

“Yes, dear?” He asked and kissed the back of her head.

 

“Is everything okay?” 

 

“As far as I know.” 

 

“I mean with you and Norman.” 

 

“Oh, Gael… just, let it go sweetheart.” 

  
“You know, in a few months, you guys have the tour which is scheduled here around London. He and Jeffrey are going to be here…” She stuttered and sighed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

 

“Maybe you two should really work this out. Whether its for you two or just for the show.” 

 

Andy laid there quietly. He couldn’t come up with anything left to say to his wife. He knew she wanted him happy and he was, with her. Still madly in love with her, but he was also in love with Norman. He closed his eyes and the last thing that crossed his mind was Norman.  _ Norman was and always would be his first, his last and his everything. _

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  
  
  


The following morning, Andy woke up to breakfast being made and the kids playing quietly. He had finally gotten some sleep, except the fact that he and Norman were on the outs and they went to bed angry from across the globe. He knew that Gael wasn’t going to let it go but what else was he supposed to do? His wife was damn near wanting him to profess his love to the other man and most likely want to go the extra mile and show up in New York to prove that he was Norman’s one. But he was damned if he was going to show up like a dog with his tail in between his legs since he didn’t do anything wrong. 

 

He got up and went into the kitchen where Gael was sitting drinking her coffee. He mustered up a  _ ‘good morning’  _ with her reciprocating and he got himself his own cup then went into the living room with the newspaper. It didn’t take long before she came in there to join him, sitting there watching him intently.

 

“Gael…” He whispered not looking away from the paper.

 

“Just tell me what happened, Andrew.” 

 

“I ended it.” 

 

“You what? Why!?” She asked with her voice raised a bit. 

 

“Because he chose Jeffrey over me and that’s that.” 

 

“No he didn’t, Andrew. He couldn’t. You guys… Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine.” He gently smiled and patted her leg.

 

“Hm.” She hummed and took her nails through his hair. “If that’s the case, then I’ll end mine as well…”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Gael. There’s things that will happen and there’s things you can’t control but honey, this thing with Norman… It was never going to work out anyways.” 

 

“It’s not right. We have a pact… If you’re not,-” 

 

Their conversation was cut short from his cell phone ringing from the bedroom. Matilda came running in with the phone and looked at it before looking at her dad. 

 

“It’s Nanny Norman…” She said and answered it. 

 

“Matilda, give me the phone…” He demanded and watched as she started talking to him. He knew that they loved Norman, they all loved Norman and it was reciprocated… but at the moment, he was not happy with Norman. 

 

“Okay, Nanny Norman, here’s daddy.” She said and handed him the phone back. 

 

“Andy,-”

 

“Gael, I’ll be right back sweetheart,” He said as he got up from the couch and went into their bedroom closing the door. “What do you want, Norman?” 

 

“I was hoping that we could rectify this situation, Andy. I miss you,-”

 

“Should have thought about that before you were all about Jeffrey leaving me behind like yesterday’s trash.” 

 

“Andrew James! What should I have done differently!? We had  _ ONE  _ scene together in episode one and we weren’t even really together. WE then had only one other scene together! The rest was with Jeff and the others…” Norman was now hollering through the phone loud enough for anyone near to hear him. 

 

“Our trailers are right next to each other, Norman! And you never bothered to come over like you used to in between takes!” 

 

“Would you just stop for a second, please?” 

 

“You just… don’t get it.” 

 

“So you’re really wanting me to drop 20 years of friendship? Why can’t you believe me that nothing happened and there’s nothing going on between us…” 

 

“I just don’t know how we’ll ever get back to what we used to be, Norman…” 

 

“I love you, Andrew, only you. No one could ever replace you no matter who it is.” 

 

Andy sighed in defeat as he sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the bridge of his nose. “Me too.” 

 

“Say it, Andy…” 

 

“I love you too.”

 

Norman’s breath caught in his throat and finally sighed, “Can we please make this work and fix what’s happened between us?” 

 

“You’re my first, my last and my everything Norman. I just don’t know how to fix it… us.” 

 

“What if I talked to him and told him…” 

 

“No one knows that you’re,-”

 

“He does.” 

 

“Course he does.” Andy scoffed in annoyance.

 

“Y’know, this is our first Christmas without each other…”

 

“Yes, I know.” Andy sighed and shook his head, “Take it you’re going to be here in London for the tour?” 

 

“I got you a present and yes I am. Jeffrey is too. I was wanting to see you when we get over there.” 

 

“Me too and I’ll be busy. Won’t make most of the appearances except for a few.” 

 

“We eventually need to talk face to face, Andy.” 

 

“And we will, when our schedules collaborate each others.”

 

“We still have a while before the tour and you have to film. Do you plan on being in London for the remainder of the time?” 

 

“Haven’t gotten that far yet.” 

 

“Well, if you decide to come back to the states, let me know so I can make it back to Georgia.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

“Tell Gael and the kids I love them… And, I love you.”

 

“Will do. I love you too.” 

 

Andy hung the phone up and looked at Gael who had snuck the door open and leaned against the door frame. 

 

“Sounds like you guys worked it out?”

  
“Yeah, something like that.” He sighed and laid back on the bed closing his eyes in defeat, yearning for Norman to come into the bedroom and lay with him. What in the hell was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running high between Norman and Andy. But in a desperate attempt to keep communications open, Norman sends Andy a link to some Rickyl fanfiction. Against his better judgment, Andy decides to check the story out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are very welcome and I love seeing people's reviews. I want to thank my best friend for helping get the juices going on this chapter and beta'ing it for me to :)

Christmas rolled around, then New Year’s came and went leaving Andy in London after January. He eventually had to get back to Georgia but was enjoying the fact that he was home, and was with his family. He rarely got to see them as it was and yet even though he was home, they’re lives were already planned out. Gael decided to take the kids out letting Andrew have a day with no interruptions, he needed it after everything going on between him and Norman, let alone not having anything planned except the tour for  _ The Walking Dead _ as well as the mini sequel of  _ Love Actually; Red Nose Day Actually.  _ But today, he was alone and started packing his bag so he could show up and surprise Norman because even though they were in a rocky place, he loved that man with every fiber of himself and would walk through fire for him. Even if that meant confronting the issue that caused it all;  _ Jeffrey Dean Morgan.  _

 

He was almost done packing when his cell phone started to ring. He looked at it and sighed wanting to ignore it but answered it instead. “Hey.” 

 

“Whatcha doing?” Norman asked with a yawn. 

 

“Nothing much, really. Sitting here.” 

 

“Well, I sent something to your email. Thinking maybe you'd like it."

 

"Just cause you caught me at a weak moment, doesn't mean that everything is fixed between us, Norman." Andy replied.

 

"Will you just check your email, please?" Norman pleaded.

 

Andy went to his laptop while lying on the bed, enjoying the quietness. He went to his email and rolled his eyes.

 

"Might wanna read that when you're alone."

 

"Seen the pics, not sure I really wanna read it. Crazy fans, I tell you."

 

"How're they crazy when they're wanting to write about what we really do.”

 

“What they don’t know is what’s best, otherwise, it’ll scar them for life.” Andy lightly chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not reading that.” 

 

“Flatter me. Please?” 

 

“It’s some sort of trashy story about us and,-”

 

“Not us, Andy. Our characters. Big difference, plus, I think that there’s some things in there that might make you blush and want to, uh…” 

 

“Want to what?” Andy asked as he clicked the link in his email, it lead straight to the story. 

 

“Nevermind. Just read it for me and then give me a call back.” Norman sighed with another big yawn. 

 

“What’re you doing? Mingus home yet?” 

 

“I’m just laying here in bed, Andy. Nothing too spectacular. And before you ask, no…” 

 

“No what?” Andy asked as he placed the laptop to the side of the bed while focusing on the wall in front of him. 

 

“No, he’s not here… And Mingus is with his mom again.” 

 

“Yeah? Where is he?” Andy asked and rolled his eyes, obviously talking about Jeffrey. 

 

“Y’know, we’re… or shall I say  _ you’re _ acting like a jealous teenager, like when a girl is talking to another guy... Not trying to cause anything here man, but he’s not here and I don’t know where he is or what he’s doing. I talked to him last night about you and I and on my grave when I die, he had no idea that you and I… were a thing, or whatever he called it. He thought we were just, having a bromance or something. He wanted to apologize to you in person because he didn’t know that he upset you and or that he put us,-” Norman paused and sighed, “Look, just think about maybe seeing him in London and talking to him, for me? I know I don’t have much to ask and I’m just as much at fault, but I’m here and I’m still wanting to work this out.”  

 

“I’ll think on it.” Andy said and cleared his throat. 

  
“Then check the story out?” 

 

“Bye, Norman.” Andy quietly spoke in the phone. 

 

“Love you.” 

 

Andy sighed and hung the phone up. He put the computer back on his lap and started reading. He read off and on while taking breaks for the bathroom, cigarette or a drink. He read up until Gael returned home with the kids and came into their bedroom. She crawled up next to him and kissed his cheek before cuddling back down next to him. 

 

“What’re you reading?” 

 

“Something Norman sent me…”

 

“Oh is that right? What’s it about?” She asked with a grin. 

 

Andy shut his computer then put it on the bedside table, thankful that she had shut the door.

 

“Where are the kids?” He asked then kissed her forehead. 

 

“Arthur is asleep on the couch and Matilda is playing on her ipad or with her barbies.” 

 

He smirked and pulled her on top of him receiving a giggle from her. 

 

“How much time do you think we have?” He asked and started to slowly unbutton her shirt letting it fall down around her waist, revealing her lacey black bra. 

 

“Well, to be honest,-” She began to answer but was turned onto her back before she could even say his name. 

  
  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


Later that night after everyone had dinner and went to bed, Andy was sitting on the couch with the laptop, beer and the story pulled up. He sighed just as the chapter started off with the two cowboys ended up drunk and Rick had slept outside, too drunk to go inside the tent. Of course, Norman would have sent him a  _ Rickyl Brokeback Mountain  _ story.. He’d seen the movie once or twice and he knew exactly what was happening at this point. He inhaled deeply feeling his whole body shake then took a gulp of his beer before finishing it. He wasn’t sure what Norman’s intention was on wanting him to read this story, but even when things were rough he couldn’t say no to the other man. So, here he was, up late as hell reading the story. Even though it was about the characters they played, somehow he visioned it being Norman and himself. 

 

But there it was, the moment that Daryl was kissing Rick, Rick fighting it because he was engaged to Lori… The moment that Rick gave in and took Daryl. Yeah, he was making sure it was vague because eventually, he’d call Norman back… but at this point he sure as hell wasn’t. Especially not when his member was growing under his basketball shorts and blanket; nevertheless, here he was wishing that Norman was with him and that things were back to what they used to be. He was going insane in every way possible. Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally. Every thing. It didn’t take long before he was sound asleep on the couch, beer still in his hand and laptop still on. 

  
  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


“Andrew…” Gael whispered rubbing his shoulders. 

 

“Mmm?” He hummed and pulled the blanket up a bit further over him. 

 

“Why don’t you go in the room and get a few more hours of sleep, sweetheart?” 

 

“I’m up. I’m awake.” 

 

“Yeah, with a beer in your hand and the computer completely dead.” She sighed and took the beer from him clearly irritated. 

 

“Damnit, Gael. I said ‘m fine!” He said and raised his voice with his southern drawl escaping. 

 

She scoffed and began to mumble under her breath, making him even more irritated. He got up and immediately started following her. “What was that?” 

 

“Nothing, Andrew.” She exasperated and rolled her eyes. 

 

“It was something that obviously felt that you needed to say, Gael. So go ahead.” 

 

“I said, if you are going to end up being this way over him then maybe you should just go back to Georgia where you seem to be the happiest.”

 

“That’s how you really feel? Really? Last I checked, you have your rough patches with your other lay and yet when I have mine you want to throw me out? Unbelievable, Gael. You think I like to be all the way across the world from my wife and children? Really?”

 

“Sure seems like it.” 

 

“Well, I don’t! Want me to go that badly, Gael? Is that what you want?” He asked with his voice slightly raised not realizing that the kids were watching them. 

 

“Do what you want to do, Andrew.” She sighed and went down to the bedroom and slammed the door. When he turned around, Matilda was holding onto Arthur. 

 

“Take your brother into the other room.”

 

“Are you leaving again?” She asked and let go of her little brother.

 

“Matilda, take him to your room. I’m not going to ask again…” 

 

“Why are you guys fighting!? You’re never home and when you are home, Dad, you somehow always end up fighting!”

 

“We’re having a disagreement about something, Matilda. That is all. We’ll be fine.”

 

“Fine.” She growled and left him standing there alone. 

 

Andy growled in his chest. This was great. His wife was mad at him, his daughter was mad at him, and his lover… well, he doesn’t even know what his lover was. Norman was the only one who really wanted him and wanted to show him that. He shook his head and went down to his and Gael’s room and closed the door. 

 

“I don’t feel like talking to you right now, Andrew.” She sighed facing the window. 

 

“Gael, we need to talk. We’ve been fighting in front of them and you know that I don’t like fighting in front of our children.” 

 

She laid there, not saying anything still. 

 

“Gael, please.”

 

“Your bags are packed, so I assume you were planning on leaving anyways?” She asked with her back still facing him. 

 

“Eventually. In a few days. But if you really would like me to leave earlier than that, then I can…” He whispered and sat on the bed, “But realize this, I love you and not a day goes by that I don’t think of you or our kids.” 

 

“I love you too.” She gently cried and pulled him to her, making him cuddle her. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry too, sweetheart.” He whispered and rubbed her side, “Are we okay?” 

 

“Of course.” She gently spoke and nuzzled closer into him. 

 

Andy held her until she ended up falling asleep before deciding to leave her to rest. He went back to the couch, grabbing the computer once more and went back to reading the story Norman had sent him. He was now sure as to what the intentions were of the story. Not only was Rick and Daryl in love and making sure one another was happy and in a healthy relationship, it truly mirrored what their relationship really was. Two men who loved one another and would give each other the world. 

  
After a while, he finished the story and grabbed his phone. He went to Norman’s name and hovered his finger above his lover’s name. He stalled, went back, stalled, and went back. Eventually, he sat the phone down and turned the tv on to distract his mind from Norman, to give him the much needed time that he needed to help deal with their issue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please, stay tuned to see how Andy deals with his frustrations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy heads back to Georgia to get things all set up for filming the rest of season 7. He knows that Greg and himself were going to be spending time together, but at the end of their night... There's something he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments are always welcome and I really enjoy seeing y'alls thoughts!

**A couple of days went by, and Andy still hadn’t called Norman. Packing, making sure things were in order, and finding out who would pick him up from the airport occupied most of his time. He spent the rest of his time with his family.**

 

**He thought about Norman a lot and everything they’d been through, but he just couldn’t pick the phone up to call him. It just wasn’t that easy for him. But, he had Greg picking him up from the airport and had already made plans to go out to eat, then head back to the home in Georgia. Even though Norman and Greg owned a restaurant together he still knew that Greg didn’t choose favorites. Andy knew that their** **_bromance_ ** **started with the three of them, and it should be ended by the three of them.**

 

**The day came for Andy to go back to the states. Gael drove him to the airport so the kids could tell him goodbye, along with herself. He wasn’t really wanting to go back to the states, but he knew that filming was about to start, and everyone was already back. He was not looking forward to being on a plane for ten hours, even if he was in first class. He just wanted to either stay in London with his wife and kids without any issues, or to be in Georgia without dealing with the bullshit of him and Norman. It wasn’t really bullshit with Norman, the man was his lover and his significant other, but he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with it.**

 

**He said his goodbyes to his wife and kissed his children, as they were passed out in their car seats. He turned around to look at Gael before heading into the airport. She was standing there in her sweats and jacket wrapped around her, waving bye to him. Andy reciprocated the wave while blowing a kiss to her and heading inside.**

**It was relatively chilly for it being February. He hated it being around Valentine’s Day that he was leaving but it happened to be the only flights that were not laid over and didn’t have to stop at other airports.**

 

**Boarding the plane he took his seat and took his cell phone out of his back pocket. The screen read,** **_No new texts,_ ** **and he had no missed calls. He sighed heavily wanting nothing but to call Norman, to hear his voice, and to tell him he was coming home, but he was tired of making the first move or to be the one that had to make a point. He rolled his eyes as he checked his email and had no new ones there either. He hated this, they were both grown men that were giving each other the silent treatment. He asked himself multiple times if he was overreacting or being too territorial, but Norman knew that this is what he was getting himself into when they both took the chance that night on the couch. Scoffing, he unlocked his phone once again and went to his email.**

 

**_[Andy:] Greg, Flight is about to be taking off any moment. By the time it lands it should be around 8p.m. If that is too late, then I’ll catch a cab._ **

 

**It took a few minutes before his phone buzzed in his hand.**

 

**_[Greg:] 8 is fine. I assume that you’re going to sleep on the way here, then? If that’s the case then that’s great because I planned on us going out to dinner. The two of us that is. Norman isn’t back in town yet, his flight is supposed to be a few hours set after yours. Jeffrey hasn't even booked a flight yet and the others are doing their own thing._ **

 

**Andy rolled his eyes. Of course Norman wasn’t in Georgia yet, he had no reason to be there that early, especially not knowing when he was going to be coming back from the UK. Andy didn’t ever answer him and he liked it that way. He was just wondering if Jeffrey was with Norman, since they both live in New York.**

 

**_[Andy:] That sounds like a good plan. We can chill at the house since the kids and Gael are staying in the UK for a while._ **

 

**_“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. Make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position. If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you.”_ **

 

**Andy half smiled and emailed him again.**

 

**_[Andy:] We’re taking off so I will call you when I land._ **

 

**He turned his phone off then grabbed his jacket placing it over him to warm himself up a little bit more. He leaned his head over to the side and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a little bit of sleep. Within a few minutes he was completely knocked out, only hearing a little bit of the flight attendants showing their safety demonstrations, but he didn’t stir one bit. It wasn’t his first time flying, and he knew it sure wasn’t going to be his last.**

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


**_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Local time is eight in the evening and the temperature is 55 degrees Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have landed at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. On behalf of Manchester Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future.”_ **

 

**Andy woke up and rubbed his eyes as the flight attendant was speaking. He cleared his throat as he put his jacket on. It didn’t take long for the first class passengers to grab their luggage and exit the plane. When he finally got out front of the entrance point of the airport, he grabbed a cigarette and called Greg.**

 

**“Hey, we just landed.”**

 

**“That’s great. Are you in the front?” Greg asked.**

 

**“Yeah.” Andy answered as he continued smoking on his cancer stick.**

 

**“I have to drive around again but I’ll be there shortly.”**

 

**“Sounds good, man.”**

 

**After they hung up, Andy had called Gael to let her know that he landed safely and was waiting on Greg. He checked his texts and emails and still nothing from Norman. He knew eventually that he was going to have to get in touch with him but the only thing he was focused on was getting food in his stomach. It really didn’t take Greg long to get to the entrance to pick Andy up. He helped put Andy’s luggage in his car and then they drove off towards Senoia.**

 

**“What are you in the mood for?” Greg asked clearing his throat.**

 

**“Honestly, pizza and beer.”**

 

**“So, do you just want me to take you home? Order it and then we can play a card game or something. I assume that sleeping for ten hours leaves you awake?”**

 

**“That’s fine.” Andy smiled and looked out the window of Greg’s car.**

 

**There was one thing on his mind. Only one-** **_Norman Mark Reedus._ ** **He knew that Greg was offering him company since Norman wasn’t in town. But really, all he wanted was to be eating pizza with him, drinking beer, and cuddling on the couch… Or hell, taking Norman on the couch, like he had done many times before. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.** **_Why did everything have to get so ass backwards for them._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


**As they arrived in Andy’s driveway they both got out, and Greg helped Andy with his luggage. They went inside, and as Andy was putting his clothes in the washer, Greg grabbed two cold beers, putting the rest of them in the freezer to get cold.**

 

**“Want me to order the pizza?” Greg asked, standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter.**

 

**“I can. It’s no big deal. You’re nice enough to stay here to keep me company…” Andy paused as he grabbed the beer from the counter and opened it.**

 

**Greg pulled his phone out and dialed the number for the pizza. It was clear to him that Andy’s mind was preoccupied somewhere else.**

 

**“What kind of pizza do you want?” Greg asked.**

 

**“Man, I said that I had it.” Andy sighed and gulped his beer some more.**

 

**“Pepperoni?” Greg asked ignoring Andy’s little outburst.**

 

**“That’s fine. Get a Diet Coke too if you don’t mind. I’ve been craving one all night.”**

 

**Greg nodded, and finished ordering the pizza, then put his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed his beer and headed into the living room. Andy followed shortly with his beer after separating the clothes into piles. He plopped down in his** **_Lazy Boy recliner,_ ** **putting his feet up, and kicked his shoes off.**

 

**“What would you like to watch?” Andy asked with a slight yawn as he turned the tv on.**

 

**“What do you and Norman usually watch?” Greg asked sipping on his beer.**

 

**“It varies.”**

 

**“Well, you could put on** **_Game Of Thrones._ ** **” Greg smiled around the tip of the beer bottle.**

 

**“Oh, the show that is outranking us in views? That one?” He teased as he went on** **_On Demand_ ** **and started an episode.**

 

**Greg chuckled and they both turned their attention back to the tv. Almost two and a half episodes later, the pizza arrived and they were on their third beer. Andy paid for the pizza and brought it into the living room. He sat it on the coffee table for easy access as they went back to watching the show. They watched at least three more episodes while finishing off the pizza and started on a new case of beer. After Andy threw the pizza box away he grabbed them both new cold beers and went back to sit on the couch with Greg. They watched what episodes were on the** **_On Demand_ ** **and then Andy went to smoke out back knowing that Greg was going to follow him.**

 

**"What's up with you?" Greg asked and took a sip of his beer.**

 

**"Nothin? Why would something be?"**

 

**"Oh, nothing. I just, got a sense that maybe you wanted to talk about something..."**

 

**"Like what?" Andy questioned and began to shuffle the cards.**

 

**"Everything going okay with you and Gael?"**

 

**"As far as I know."**

 

**"Norman?" Greg asked with his eyes squinted causing Andy to choke on his beer.**

 

**"What do you mean,** **_'Norman'_ ** **?"**

 

**"Uh, well, Andrew, y'all ain't spending much time together and something seems off. You're here back on a Friday night with no wife or kids and your best friend isn't here. Why?"**

 

**Andy scoffed and flicked the ashes from the neglected cigarette and shook his head, hearing the other man sigh.  "How long?"**

 

**"How long what?" Greg asked and took a seat at the table across from Andy.**

 

**"How long have you known about Norman and I?" He pressed with his head in his hands and the cigarette burning away.**

 

**"Not long. Was waiting for some proof, which unfortunately, you kinda' just gave it to me. What happened?"**

 

**“Well, this isn’t how I wanted people to find out about it. Not something that I wanted public which is now known to you and Jeffrey… No thanks to Norman.”**

 

**“I get wanting it to be private. What happens in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom, but think about this. You guys kiss on each other, cuddle each other, hold each other’s hands… It’s out there for everyone to make their own proclivity.”**

 

**“Yeah, I know. The bromance thing is believable… Which we do have a bromance but we…”**

 

**“Y’all what?” Greg asked watching Andy light another cigarette.**

 

**“We’re not doing too good.”**

 

**“I’ll ask again, what happened?”**

 

**Andy grunted and shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to tell Greg about everything that has happened between them. How much resentment he has towards not only Norman, but Jeffrey too, for taking advantage of their friendship.**

**  
** **“Just… things are dicey right now and we don’t have the slightest clue on how to fix it.”**

 

**“Well, I’m sorry. I’m here if you need anything. Both of you.”**

 

**“Thanks.” Andy sighed and rubbed his temples.**

 

**“No problem. But it’s getting late and I’m going to head on home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”**

 

**“Sure.” Andy smiled, and shook Greg’s hand watching him walk through the house. He knew Greg knew something… But what that something was, he had not the slightest clue.**

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


**Andy had went inside and started working on his laundry. He was busy with doing his old sheets after putting the new ones on all while trying to wash his clothes that he didn’t do back home in London. The tv was still on but not playing anything in particular. He knew that Gael had the kids back in school the following week so she was busy getting things back in their normal routine. He was alone in his lonesome house until the doorbell rang. He looked at the time and it was twenty til midnight. He sighed and threw the clothes in the dryer then went to the front door.**

 

**He unlocked the door, and when he opened it, his heart dropped to his knees and he was lost in his own world that kept spinning in his head. He couldn’t move. It was like he was frozen in his spot. He stared past the screen door at the figure in the dim lighting and just couldn’t move.**

 

**“Gonna let me in?”**

 

**Andy was shook from his thoughts and opened the door. He backed up, and started walking back towards the laundry. He didn’t know what else to do besides to do something to keep his mind occupied. He knew the other man was gonna follow him but at least he was occupying everything with his laundry.**

 

**“Andrew.”**

  
**“Norman…” Andy sighed, with his back turned away from the other man.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Norman hash things out and surprisingly things actually turn out for the better... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the ones who are keeping up with this story and I'm hoping that you guys are still enjoying it! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcome! :)

“I think we should talk.”

 

Andy laughed dryly  and shook his head just enough to make sure that Norman couldn’t see it.

 

“Please.”

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Andy asked as realized he couldn’t do any more of his clothes until the ones in the dryer was done.

 

“The fact that I am here should be reason enough for us to talk,” Norman mumbled as he watched Andy grab one of the beers then head into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

 

Norman followed Andy into the living room taking a seat at the other end of the couch with his beer in his hand. They were quiet while Andy surfed through the channels not looking for anything in particular but needed to do something with himself. Because if he didn’t he was going to take Norman and nothing would ever get solved between them.

 

"You, wanted to talk and you aren't, Norman," Andy sighed and turned the tv off.

 

"Would you even listen if I were to be talking?” Norman asked after taking a sip of his beer.

 

"Why would you say that? I obviously listen."

 

"To what you want to hear, Andrew. You never called me after reading that story like I asked you to.”

 

"Said I'd try. I didn’t promise that I would. But I read it. My finger was hovering over your name to call you, text you, email you… I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. But here you are, are on my couch drinking my beer and we aren’t talking.”

 

Norman scoffed before getting up and going into the kitchen to throw his now empty bottle away. He got in the fridge and grabbed a new one. It didn’t take long for him to hear Andy making his way into the kitchen behind him. Norman hung his head down to his chest not realizing that Andy was standing closer than before against the counter.

 

“Alright, I get it. It was clearly a mistake to come here. I should have called, but doubt you woulda’ answered my call,” Norman mumbled shaking his head. He put the beer on the kitchen counter without another word and grabbed his keys from his front pocket then started making his way towards the front door.

 

Andy followed him towards the front door, “Norman.”

 

“Yeah?” He whispered stopped from opening the door.

  
As Andy stood behind him he whispered, "You gonna talk, Norman?"

 

"Would you really listen to me if I happened to be talking?"

 

"Well that's a stupid question"

 

"You know, it's clear that it was a mistake just showing up here.."

 

Andy scoffed and rolled his eyes not moving from behind Norman, knowing that they _really_ were in a rough spot.

 

"Look, I'll go. You don't want me here..."

 

"If you're feeling so rejected and not worthy to still be standing in my house then go see, Jeffrey."

 

"Yknow, I'm so damn tired of hearing his name coming from your mouth when it should just...." Norman paused and laughed in frustration then turned around to look at his lover.

 

"When it should just what?"

 

"Is this some form of reverse psychology or something because if you're just trying to get me to say something that doesn’t make you the bad guy? It ain't gonna happen. We can’t even have an adult conversation about our relationship without a fight starting or both of us feeling like this is the end, because I know damn well that it’s not. And, I just showed up because I missed you and I wanted to see you... is that so wrong?

 

"I know you do and I do too. But… We need time to get settled back into life here before we even jump back into us,” Andy whispered as he was standing right in front of the other man with his hand on Norman’s side. He listened to the man’s breathing change and his body shivering underneath his hand.

 

“Andy…”

 

“Norman…” Andy breathlessly spoke and within a split second, his plump lips was on Norman’s cheek. That’s all _he_ could do.

 

But then in that moment, Norman had his hand placed on the back of Andy’s neck with their lips pressed firmly together. Norman didn’t move from that spot until he couldn’t breathe any longer. He opened his mouth letting his tongue enter into Andy’s welcoming mouth and being backed into the hallway wall with Andy’s hands not leaving his hips. They fought for dominance for a little bit and made out until eventually, Andy was backing away from the other man, both breathing heavy.

 

“I love you, Andrew.”

 

“I know,” Andy sighed and watched as Norman proceeded to make his way to the screen door. “I love you too.”

 

Andy stood there leaning against the wall not wanting Norman to leave but knew that it was the best for them. He knew that if they were to dive into making love that they really wouldn’t have taken the time to fix things between them. But in that moment, Norman was gone and the screen door was closed. He approached the door to watch Norman leave his driveway and sighed while touching his lips. He closed the door and made his way into his room. He crawled into his bed shutting the light off and within seconds he was completely knocked out.

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


The next morning, Andy had woken up after finally getting much needed sleep. The only thing he’d wish was that Norman was next to him or in the shower, but it was obvious that he didn’t drink enough the night before to believe that he had stayed. He gotten himself up to make him a fresh pot of coffee to help get rid of his slight hangover. He poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed his cigarettes and phone before heading out in the backyard to start his morning routine.

 

He opened his text messages and saw a group message between Greg, Norman, Jeffrey and Melissa along with Michael Cudlitz and Josh McDermitt.

 

_[Greg:] I have reservations at Southern Wings and More. It’s just going to be 7 of us. Time is 7:30. I’d like to be able to sit and just talk._

 

_[Norman:] Will be there._

 

_[Jeffrey:] Me too. Not a minute later._

 

_[Melissa:] I’ll be there. Can’t wait to see you guys._

 

_[Michael:] Josh and I will be there. Thanks for inviting me for me not being on the show anymore._

 

_[Greg:] Andy, are you able to be there?_

 

Andy sat there finishing his cigarette and coffee before replying.

 

_[Andy:] Yeah, I’ll be there._

 

_[Greg:] Sounds great. Can’t wait to see you all there._

 

Andy sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t describe how excited he was to be doing a dinner with his lover and his lover’s best friend, he thought sarcastically. But of course, he had to go. He was personally invited in a group text where he couldn’t decline. By the time he finished a couple cigarettes and his coffee, his phone started to ring.

 

“Hey, honey. How are you?” Andy answered smiling from ear to ear just to finally hear his wife’s voice.

 

“Hey, you. How’s everything going with you and Norman?”

 

“It’s going I guess.”Andy sighed then went inside as he put his cup in the sink.

 

“Have you two talked?”

 

“Gael, come on.”

 

“I just want to know. You’re not the same without him, Andrew.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Just, Greg has this stupid fucking dinner tonight that he planned with Norman, Jeffrey, Melissa, Cudlitz and Josh.”

 

“Oh? Well, that sounds nice. Are y’all going to Nic and Normans?”

 

“No. It’d make sense to go there, but maybe they don’t want too much attention or something.”

 

“Are you going to say something to Jeffrey about you and Norman?” She asked while chewing on her bagel.

 

“He supposedly already talked to him, but I don’t know. Hard telling with Norman.”

 

“Don’t count him out just yet, honey.”

 

“Anyways, how are the kids doing?” He asked as he started grabbing his clothes for a shower.

 

“They miss you, that’s for sure. We all do.”

 

“I miss you guys too, sweetheart.”

 

“Look, I hope you enjoy your dinner tonight and I hope that you and Norman somehow work things out, because you two… Honey, you two are best friends and actually love one another more than just friends.”

 

Andy sighed heavily into the phone. “Sweetheart, Gimple is calling me and I actually have to take this. Can I call you back later?”

 

“That’s fine, honey. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Gael.”

 

Andy hung the phone up and threw it on the bed. He lied to Gael, only because he just didn’t want to talk about Norman anymore. He instantly grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to take his shower. It didn’t take him long to shower but when he finished he went and sat on the bed. He grabbed his phone and looked to see if Norman had texted him but he didn’t. He clicked on the previous messages and started to text his lover.

 

_[Andy:] Hey. What are you doin?_

 

He got dressed while waiting for Norman to text back and then laid on the bed.

 

_[Norman:] Ain’ doing much. What about you? Did you get the group text about dinner tonight?_

 

_[Andy:] Yes, I did. I just took a shower and now I’m laying in bed. You with Greg or Jeffrey?_

 

_[Norman:] Alone. In bed myself._

 

Andy sighed feeling just a little better that he was alone especially alone in bed. He re-read the message and started to text him back.

 

_[Andy:] So… Are you going to ride with Jeffrey to the dinner tonight?_

 

_[Norman:] Well, are you wanting to ride with me to the dinner?_

 

_[Andy:] Not on the back of your motorcycle._

 

_[Norman:] I figured you liked to sit bitch, but hey, that’s fine. I can drive or vice versa. Show up together, make a statement._

 

_[Andy:] Ha. And what kind of statement?_

 

Andy propped the pillow behind his head to get ready for the nonstop texting. He pulled the blanket up over his legs and yawned.

 

_[Norman:] The one where people should know that we are more than the bromance that they think we are.. You know, like a actual couple or something like that._

 

_[Andy:] Or something like that.. Which what is that that?_

 

_[Norman:] What that is, is that you are my lover and nothing else or no-one else matters. Ain’t you getting tired of texting. Why don’t I come over and we can hang out or something._

 

_[Andy:] No, no. I think it’s best we do this dinner with everyone, arrive separately and go from there. Isn’t a reason to do all this before the dinner._

 

_[Norman:] Are you saying that you want to make plans tonight, with me, after the dinner?_

 

Andy smiled as he plugged his phone in then rolled over. He pulled the pillow down and blanket up before drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


After a few hours, Andy was woken by his alarm ringing. He got up and went to the bathroom waking himself up by splashing cold water on his face. He brushed his teeth then wet his hair down and took his shirt off to put his deodorant on. After smoothing his hair down he went into his room, grabbing his favorite black t-shirt that fit him in every way that Norman liked. He grabbed his blue denim jeans and put them on and yawned. This was it. This was the moment of truth of their relationship. He knew all too well that Jeffrey was going to ask him to hang out, he knew that Norman would want to, but he also knew very damn well that he put the ball in Norm’s court to make the decision.

 

After getting completely ready for the evening he grabbed a ride with Michael and Josh to the restaurant. When they arrived he groaned out before exiting the vehicle with cameras flashing all around. This was normal for him let alone the whole cast. He also knew that the paparazzi wanted pics of Norman and him together but he wasn’t going to be giving them that. He wasn’t going to be giving Norman that satisfaction of pretending that everything was alright between the two of them. But he was also just wanting to hog tie the man and bring him home just so he could have his way with him.

 

Greg was waiting for the three of them inside and escorted them back to their table. It was relatively quiet but then again they were in a private room. Being rich has it perks. Michael, Melissa, Josh were sitting on one side while Greg was on the end and on the other side Andy, Norman and Jeffery were sitting together. Thankfully Norman was in-between Jeffrey and himself.

 

“Thank you guys for all coming. I know some of the other cast members aren’t here or couldn’t be here…” Greg said and nodded to Andy with a hint of a sinister smile.

 

“Even the ones that are no longer on the show…” Josh piped up as he flicked Michael’s ear. “We still love you, brother.”

 

“I’m just happy that I’m still considered part of the family.” Michael smiled and kissed Melissa’s cheek to make her smile.

 

“So, what’s everyone’s plans after dinner?” Josh asked looking at everyone.

 

They all went around telling their plans until it was Norman’s turn. Not that it mattered because none of them were going to hang out after dinner. Except that the fact that Jeffrey and Andy both wanted him separately.

 

“I’ve actually got plans with Andy after dinner.” He smiled and then turned to Jeffrey with a soft frown that said, sorry.

 

Over the commotion of everyone talking and ordering their food, Andy looked at Norman and leaned in closer to him.

 

“You’ve got plans with me tonight?”

 

“Think that’s what I said, ain’t it?” Norman asked with his Daryl twang coming out.

 

Andy smiled and hung his head down like a young teenage boy that was embarrassed for liking a girl. He shook his head and laid his hand on Norman’s thigh, causing him to receive a smirk in appreciation. They all made small talk to one another and Andy’s hand didn’t leave his lover’s thigh. He was happy, he was in love and he wanted nothing more to show the man that he would give anything for him. He was happy that Norman made the call he wanted. He was happy that he was going to have his lover to himself. His heart was overflowing with emotions because Norman chose him in front of Jeffrey and that he finally got to be able to stick it to Jeffrey.

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


Dinner ended a few hours later but everyone was sitting there still chitchatting about the show, their lives and what was all new to them. Andy excused himself to go smoke leaving Norman alone inside with Jeffrey, or so he thought.

 

“Hey, Andrew.” Jeffrey said lowly and lit a cigarette.

 

“Just Andy.” He said and looked forward just so he didn’t have to look at him.

  
“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Well, we’re out here. So, yeah. I guess.” Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a long drag off the cigarette hoping to finish it quicker.

 

“Alright, look. I like you, you’re a great guy and friend to these people. You’ve been welcoming and very nice to me even when you’ve had every chance to knock my teeth down my throat.”

 

“I don’t have a problem with you, Jeffrey.”

 

“But that’s not true. You do have a issue with me. You think I’m taking Norman from you, right?” He asked leaving Andy to give an answer. Except he didn’t get the answer that was agreeing or disagreeing. Just a shrug. “I just want you to know that I knew all along that Norman was, well whatever he said, he’s a very affectionate man and loves to cuddle and give hugs and kisses. He loves being close to people… He’s always been like that. And I really just thought that you two were just having a bromance, literally. But what I didn’t know is that you guys were… together or whatnot. I didn’t expect that because well,-”

 

“Cause what? I’m married and have children?” Andy chided and tossed the end of the cigarette out in the road.

 

“That and the fact that you never rubbed off on me the way that Norman did. I’m just saying that I didn’t mean to cause any issues between you two let alone to make things awkward between you and I… or even the three of us.”

 

“Kinda late for that, Jeffrey…” Andy whispered under his breath and was caught off guard by the flash of the camera’s.

 

“Andy! JDM! Stand together? I’d like a picture!”

 

Andy moved over and stood shoulder to shoulder with the other man, taking a picture for the kid and then stepped away. “Look, Norman and I… Things were going to hit the fan eventually… but not a day goes by that that man hasn’t stolen my heart. I love him and he… I’m certainly not comfortable talking about this…”

 

“Andrew, he and I go back… like way back, 20 years ago. We’ve been friends that long. If there’s nothing I don’t know it’d be a surprise to me as well. But what I do know is that Norman explained things to me."

 

"Things?"

 

“Yeah... What you thought was going on between Norman and I. Because nothing ever was happening between. I really believe we got off on the wrong foot and I’d really like to start over.”

 

“Alright,” Andy smiled and shook Jeffrey’s hand, but in that moment, everyone else came out to join the two.

 

Norman approached Andy’s side and wrapped his around the other man’s waist. “Everything okay?” He whispered.

 

“Fine,” Andy smiled looking into Norman’s eyes.

 

“Mmm,” Norman softly moaned, catching the rare glimpse in his eyes. The blue of Andy's eyes sparked near iridescent, catching Norman off guard as he watched those pupils low wide open. His breath caught in his throat, knowing exactly what that look meant on Andy's face. Pure need bordering on wanton lust. Norman had to remind himself to breathe, and change his wicked train of thought, before it became obvious to anyone with eyes open what he was feeling.

Norman sighed and cleared his throat. “Our plans, there’s a specific time we gotta be there… So, Andy and I are going to head on out guys.”

 

“Alrighty. Come here then…” Michael said and pulled them both into a hug, “I miss you guys like crazy!”

 

“Same here,” Andy muttered and finally began to hug everyone else bye, except for Jeffrey. He shook the man’s hand and allowed Norman to say bye to the rest of their casting family.

 

It didn’t take long for Norman to join Andy. As they were walking, “Where we goin’?”

 

“Get a cab?” Andy asked and turned to look at the other man.

 

“Drove here.”

 

“Motorcycle?” Andy asked and bit his lip at the way Norman was looking under the lit up street. His eyes were shimmering and the smile could have wrapped around the planet more than once.

 

“Nope. My car, man. Told you if you were serious about wanting to spend time with me toni,-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know what I said. Where’s the car?”

 

“Are you in a hurry to get me undressed, Andrew?” Norman seductively whispered in the other man’s ear, brushing his bottom lip against the ear lobe.

 

“Who said _anythang,_ about getting you undressed?” Andy teased and kept on walking.

 

Norman stood there watching his lover glide across the sidewalk. He was smooth on his feet, sweet on the lips, and was enticing with everything he did. After a second he finally reached up to Andy and brushed their hands together. “I’m glad you’re going the right way to my car.”

 

“Well, if I wasn’t I’d sure be making you get the car and come pick me up.”

 

“That sure I’d really come get you?”

 

“I’m sure…” Andy sighed shoulder bumped the other man. It was hard for him to control himself because they were still in public and paparazzi were still following them. He just wanted to get back home in his own privacy.

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


Finally making their way to the parked car, Norman unlocked it from a few feet away. This was his chance to finally be the gentleman he was to, Andy. He smiled to himself as he walked to the passenger door and opened it with Andy behind him.

 

“Thanks…” Andy muttered.

 

“No problem.”

 

But, neither moved. Norman noticed Andy looking around and within a second, Norman was pressed up against the car. Andy’s hands in his hair with his lips barely a centimeter from Norman’s. He stayed like that, groping the other man’s ass and feeling Norman pull him into him by his belt loops.

 

“You gonna’ kiss me or not?” Norman mustered out in a pant.

 

“Is that what you want?” Andy flirtatiously whispered.

 

“I want a lot of things, Andrew.”

 

Andy teasingly smirked as he backed away from the other man. He got in the car leaving Norman still leaning against it for just a few seconds. It didn’t take the other man long to get his ass in the car with Andy.

 

“You want a lot of,-” Andy said but was cut off my Norman grabbing Andy’s full head of hair, pressing his lips hard onto his and fighting to get his tongue in the other man’s mouth.

 

“Like I said, I want a lot of things that I’ve been waiting for for a long time.” Norman moaned and sat back in his seat, turned the car on and sped off into the darkened sky that fell around them.

  
“Where we going?”

 

“Home, Andy… Home.” Norman smiled and grabbed the man’s hand and placed it on his thigh, knowing that it’d make Andy start touching him in places that would drive him crazy.

  
“Then, let’s go home, Normski.” Andy bit his lip as he leaned over to lick and kiss Norman’s neck while rubbing his thigh and hardened cock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Andy get thangs done but then... Andy wakes up and wonders if it was right...

Reaching Andy’s home, Norman pulled up next to the parked car in the drive-way. They sat there for a few minutes without talking until Andy opened his door and started making his way to the front door. Eventually, Norman followed Andy, waiting with anticipation of getting them both inside. 

 

After fumbling with the keys and the lock, Andy finally got the door open. He walked in and immediately took his jacket off to hang it up and then his keys. He turned to shut the door behind them and saw Norman taking his jacket off too. As they made their way further into the house they looked at one another. Norman instantly threw his jacket on the couch and bit his bottom lip. 

 

“So…” Norman whispered as he longed to look into Andy’s blue eyes. 

 

Andy didn’t say anything. He smiled and walked in front of Norman. That was Norman’s answer. Andy’s hands were on his waist band and fingertips grazing his bunny trail. 

 

“Fu-,” Norman sighed and tugged at Andy’s shirt. 

 

Andy smirked in approval and allowed Norman to take his shirt off, then reciprocated with Norman’s. The man’s muscles relaxed as he got out of his shirt and stood in front of his lover; whose eyes proved he just wanted to devour him. Instantaneously, Andy was pulling Norman into him and his hand went to the man’s neck. Norman moaned and moved to him voluntarily. He smiled, and they both let out a sigh as he backed the other man up against the wall. 

 

“You stink…” Andy teased and watched as Norman stood in front of him closing his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, well, so do you. Ain’ the only one who smokes here.” Norman countered in his southern drawl as he backed away from Andy. 

 

“I don’t stink!” Andy laughed, he walked towards his on-screen archer who was sitting on the back of the couch. 

 

“You know, there’s a lot of memories on this couch…” Norman smirked and pressed his lips into a firm line. 

 

“You know where there aren't any memories?” Andy asked as he ran his hands over his lover’s sides and over his stomach, causing him to lightly moan out. 

 

“Mmm, nope.” 

 

Andy swallowed then took Norman’s hand and led him into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower, allowing it to heat up and turned to look at Norman. Standing there in front of one another, Andy started undoing his belt and button and slid his pants down. He let them fall to his ankles then slid his boxers off letting his cock spring free in front of Norman, who licked his lips in approval. It didn’t take Norman but a second to follow suit and pull his on-screen Sheriff’s Deputy into him so they could devour one another with heated kisses and fiery touches. 

 

While their tongues began wrestling against one another, Andy had begun backing them up towards the shower and opened the door. As they made their way inside, the both began moaning in each other’s mouths. 

 

The water bounced off of them sending mist all around the rest of the bathroom. Norman groaned at the sight of Andy all wet and gleaming causing him to bite down on his lower lip until his teeth almost broke the skin. Andy’s wide chest had water that trailed down the middle of his abs and led to a nest of black curls surrounding the most perfect cock Norman had ever seen. Thick, long, with a rosy head. His one and only favorite cock, that is. 

 

Norman grabbed the bottle of soap and the washcloth and kissed his lover whose eyes were closed with the delight of the heated water. “I want to wash you… Will that be okay?” 

 

Andy sighed and took his hand and wiped the water that pooled over his face. “You wanna wash me?” He smirked, switching his stance in the shower. 

 

“Yes.” He rose just a little bit and brushed his lips against Andy’s mouth, then wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “I like touching you. And I know you like me touching you.”

 

Arousal deepened the scent of soap that was enveloping them. Andy’s lashes were wet and dark. He rested a hand on Norman’s neck, then squeezed and massaged the muscles.

 

“That feels good.” Norman leaned into the sensual touch.

 

Andy lowered his head to kiss him on the back of his neck, moving to the side licking the water that kept on landing causing Norman to shiver underneath him and moan out.

 

Standing behind Norman he slid his soapy hands up and over his lover’s back to his shoulders. Norman clung his hands on top of Andy’s arms keeping them pressed on him. He moaned out while Andy’s tongue and mouth were still licking and kissing his neck. Norman’s body was molded to Andy’s, whose cock was pressed in-between them both. 

 

“Mmm. You taste so good, Norm.” His rising cock stirred against the other man’s back. Norman turned around to face Andy and within a second, Andy was kissing his way down the man’s chin and up along his jaw. Andy stopped next to his ear and he whispered. “I love you.” Norman’s eyes were closed and couldn’t believe that Andy had said that to him first. Well, not the very first time, but the first time since their fight. He sighed then, took his mouth once more and then stopped. Norman gazed up at Andy trying to show with his face all the adoration he felt. He was in love and he knew that there’d be no one else that he’d want to be in the shower with than the man in front of him. 

 

Andy took the washcloth out of Norman’s hand and started washing him up as well as massaging him further. He loved to hear the deep moans that escaped his lover’s mouth. While he helped rinse the soap off of Norman he was kissing down his shoulders and smiled as his lover sighed. 

 

“We need to get out of here before something happens and we get hurt…” Andy stopped as he was pressed up against Norman who was leaning against the shower wall, panting for more. 

 

Norman sighed and stopped Andy from leaving him. He bent over just enough for Andy to get him spread out and ready for him. 

 

“Right here? What? Norm, we could slip and fall…” 

 

“Ain’t a problem if I were a woman. You’d just lift me up and fuck me in your arms-,”

 

“But neither of us are women-,” Andy stopped when Norman pulled him further into him until their lips were pressed firm against one another’s.  Andy broke away, panting. 

 

“Right here?” He asked to make sure. 

 

“Right here.” Norman nodded and bent back over. 

 

Andy bit his lip and cocked his head to the side.  _ Making memories, right? _ He shook his head and spread his lover’s cheeks. He watched as the water started to roll down his pucker causing him to moan out. His gut tightened up as he took his index finger and gently rubbed over his pink hole. He watched as Norman stirred underneath him, making him smile. He brought his finger up to his mouth sucking on it then spit down letting it settle on his hole before he gently entered his finger. He hesitantly pushed a little further inside allowing Norman to get used to it since it’d been awhile since they’d done this. 

 

“More…” Norman grunted out heavily. 

 

Andy obliged and put another finger in, scissoring his fingers in so he could open him up more. His fingers were massaging the sides and he moaned before Norman could even get one out. “I want you…”

 

Norman groaned out loudly and shoved himself further back onto Andy’s fingers and sighed. 

 

“I want you… Inside of me…” He began panting. 

 

Andy took his fingers out and started to stroke his cock until he watched Norman turn around and get on his knees. He opened his mouth as he let himself start panting. Norman swatted his hand away from his hardened member and instantly took him in his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Norman…” Andy shrieked grabbing a fistful of Norman’s hair. 

 

They moaned in unison, even with Andy’s cock in Norman’s mouth, he couldn’t believe that Norman had taken control. As the water started getting cold, Andy had managed to turn the water off and made Norman go into his bedroom. 

 

After getting into the bedroom, Norman resumed his position and took Andy in his mouth once more. Andy’s hands were in his hair while shoving his cock down Norman’s throat. Norman took what he could before his eyes began to water and he started gagging. 

 

“Get on the bed…” Andy muttered and watched Norman get on the bed waiting for his next instruction. They weren’t all about the sub/dom relationship and they weren’t about one being more Alpha than the other. But there were times that Norman let Andy take complete control and vice versa. They were equals. 

 

“On my knees? Or do you want me on my back?” Norman quietly asked. As he rubbed Andy’s side, it was obvious that Andy’s eyes were worshiping him in every way possible. This was it, he had his man back and he knew right then and there that he wasn’t going to go back to how it was for the past few months. They were on track again and it was evident that their love never diminished even through the roughest patch. 

 

“What do you want?” Andy asked as he rubbed Norman’s legs. 

 

“Want to look at you…” 

 

“Then, you can look at me because I want to watch you…” Andy muttered and leaned down to kiss him before he got on his knees and started to resume making Norman loose enough for him. 

 

Norman’s pucker immediately welcomed Andy’s fingers and he sighed in pleasure. After a few moments of working Norman up, Andy pulled his fingers out then grabbed the condom from the side table and put it on. He grabbed the lube and put it over his hardened cock then lined himself up to Norman’s backside.   

 

Norman easily welcomed Andy’s member as his lover eased into him gently. He sighed heavily when Andy was finally deep in him but stayed for just a moment. 

 

“Let me know when you’re ready…” Andy whispered kissing on Norman’s shoulder blades. 

 

“Ready. Been ready, man.” Norman’s breath hitched and he felt Andy slowly begin to thrust. 

 

Andy plunged deep inside of Norman hearing nothing but deep moans escaping the back of his lover’s throat. He thrusted deep and hard over and over and over again until they were both panting. Sweat dripping off Andy’s forehead and down on Norman’s back. His balls slapping with every thrust that caused Norman to grip the headboard, whining out. 

 

“I’m close…” Norman breathlessly heaved out loudly, arching his back. 

 

“Fuck, go on then.” Andy cried out as he picked up his pace leaning more on top of Norman just to get as far inside as he could. 

 

It didn’t take long for Norman to hit his climax. He cried out as he grabbed the sheets, then felt Andy’s hands holding his hips in place so he could finish. Andy followed right behind Norman then collapse next to Norman. Both panting and eyes closed. They were curled up next to one another and asleep within minutes. 

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


A few hours later, Andy had woken up next to Norman who was sound asleep curled up next to him. He was peacefully sleeping with a death grip on Andy’s forearm. Andy leaned in to kiss the back of Norman’s head causing his lover to stir. Without waking him up, Andy pulled his arm free then grabbed a pair of basketball shorts then went into the living room after shutting the bedroom door behind him. As he finally reached the kitchen, he turned on the coffee pot and leaned against the counter waiting for at least a cup to be made. It’d been awhile since he’d woken up in the middle of the night after making love to Norman let alone Gael. He rarely woke up after sex but tonight something was different. What? He didn’t know, but something was. Sure he passed out after making love to Norman and was content while holding him, but he only slept for a few hours until his head was being overrun with thoughts that weren’t even really important. He perceptibly grabbed his favorite coffee cup and poured what had made in the pot. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes then headed out back in the cool black night. 

 

He was alone for a few minutes before the sliding glass door opened causing him to shift in his seat. 

 

“What’re you doing? It’s like three in the morning.” Norman asked as he leaned against the door. 

 

Andy turned in his seat and immediately bit his lip. His lover was standing there against the door, bedsheet wrapped around his waist. “Woke up. Didn’t want to disturb you. I couldn’t go back to sleep. You didn’t have to wake up or come find me y’know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But, I turned over to get closer and the bed was empty.” Norman sighed into a yawn.

 

“Hmm.” Andy hummed and puffed more on his cigarette before feeling Norman’s body behind him in the seat. His lips reaching his neck with his hand trailing down Andy’s body. His breathing hitched and he grabbed Norman’s hand stopping him. 

 

“Come back to bed, baby.” Norman pleaded as he continued leaving wet kisses on Andy’s neck. 

 

“What happened… earlier… it was a  _ ‘in the moment’  _ thing, Norman… I loved every minute of it and I wanted nothing more than to give you everything again, but-,” 

 

“Don’t  _ ‘but’  _ me, Andrew. Come back to bed with me. I want you in bed with me… Holding me and…” Norman stopped talking when Andy finally let his arm go. Taking the opportunity, he pulled his hand back to Andy’s face and turned it to the side. He leaned down giving him a soft kiss then backed away and went inside. 

 

It didn’t take Andy very long to follow Norman leaving everything outside. He watched Norman from behind as he headed back into the bedroom. Once he reached the bedroom, Norman was back under the covers naked as Andy predicted. 

  
“Just… lay with me and talk to me, Andrew.” 

 

Andy sighed heavily as he leaned against the dresser looking at a very sleepy Norman. He closed his eyes and turned the light off. He walked to the bed and crawled back in  next to Norman, inviting him into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://purpleroseteahouse.charliecochet.com/guest-author-kayelle-allen-writing-a-hot-shower-scene/ 
> 
> (Used as a template for the shower scene. I rewrote what I had read and made it more of my own than what the story in the above link has… But I thought I’d might as well give some credit out to the real writers!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy confronts his feelings about Norman until he finally breaks down and tries to make things better for them both, only to realize that he was ready to make sure their relationship was ready be rekindled for sure.

Andy was holding Norman close to his body, stroking his hair with his free hand. They laid there breathing in unison until Andy eventually spoke. 

 

“You judge me because I get jealous over you and Jeffrey. I know that it’s not fair for you to choose and you should not have to. I was wrong for insinuating that it was the only choice that you have. I’m sorry.” 

 

Norman continued to lay in Andy’s arms without speaking and listened as his lover went on. 

 

“I know that I have a wife and two children. I know that I have no right to be… high maintenance or whatever-,” Andy paused and sighed heavily, “I know that I said that we were over and that I made these last few months a living hell for us both and I just… Norman, I’m sorry.” 

 

Again, Norman laid there quietly messing with Andy’s thumb. 

 

“I also know that even though I am stubborn and that I have pushed you away that you have stayed even when I’ve made you feel that I didn’t want you in any way… but that just… it was my anger and being hurt playing a role in how I acted towards you and Jeff,-” he paused yet again and kissed Norman’s hair, “I’m just… Norman, I am so sorry and I know that those words don’t  fix anything or how I acted towards you, but I am sorry…” 

 

Norman cleared his throat, “I was never going to leave you Andy. I wish you would have had enough faith in me to know that. Jeff and I were just friends. And I am sorry for causing all of this… I never meant for us to get this bad in our relationship or to have the  _ Berlin Wall  _ built around us...” 

 

Andy sighed, at loss for words and laid there holding Norman even tighter. Suddenly, Norman turned over in Andy’s arms and his lips pressed hard against his lovers. Andy tasted the salty wetness of tears that were lying on Norman’s cheek. 

 

“Norman…” Andy whispered then wiped his companions tears from his face. 

 

Norman grunted then pulled Andy closer to him. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, Norman. More than you could ever know”  Andy mumbled as he was being held closer to Norman’s bare chest.

 

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

The following morning, Andy got up took a shower and then began making breakfast for him and Norman. It wasn’t long until the other man was awake, in Andy’s pajama pants and in the kitchen leaning against the fridge.

 

“Good morning.” Andy said as he turned his attention back to the pan of eggs he was scrambling. 

 

“Morning.” Norman said back and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “You been up long?” 

 

“No. Long enough to shower, have a cup of coffee and start breakfast.” Andy smiled as he grabbed Norman’s favorite coffee cup and poured it almost full. 

 

“Thank you.” Norman whispered and grabbed the cup. 

 

“No problem.” Andy said back and put the scrambled eggs on their plates. 

 

As Andy went to take their plates to the counter, Norman stopped him. His hand was on Andy’s side, eyes looking right into Andy’s. They didn’t say anything. Andy normally was the one that took control in the bedroom while Norman was in control in public. He was the one that kissed his cheek, touched him and whispered in his ear. Andy was the  _ closeted  _ one. But to see his lover out of his comfort zone he dared not to mess it up. 

 

Norman bit his bottom lip as he sat his cup of coffee on the counter. He grabbed Andy’s sides and watched as his on-screen officer put their plates back on the counter. 

 

“So…” Andy muttered. 

 

Norman sighed and half smiled. “Think that, uh…” 

 

“Thinkin’ what?” Andy asked as his southern drawl began to come out. 

 

“Been thinkin’ that I been missing this,” Norman answered as he stepped in just a little closer to Andy. 

 

“What if I said that I have been missin’ this too?” 

 

“Then I would feel a lot better about doing this.” Norman smiled as he leaned up landing his lips against Andy’s who allowed immediate access into his mouth. 

 

Their tongues began to fight for dominance with their moans masking over one another’s. Their hands ripping Andy’s black t-shirt off and Norman allowing Andy’s to go under the waistband of the pajama pants. They began pulling one another closer until Norman lost his footing, causing Andy to over correct breaking the heat of the moment. 

 

“What’re your plans for today?” Norman asked as he breathed in Andy’s soap. 

 

“Nothing really. I know I have a meeting with Scott via Skype or whatever the fuck it’s called.” 

 

“Do you even know how to use Skype?” Norman chuckled and then kissed  Andy’s neck. 

 

“I think I can manage,” Andy countered as he then grabbed his own cup of coffee. “What about you?” 

 

“Greg was wanting to get together a little later to see how the restaurant is doing. You’re more than welcome to come with me.” 

 

“Not sure how long that meeting is supposed to be.” Andy sighed and then took his seat at the counter. 

 

“Well, you’re still more than welcome to come with me. Check it out, y’know, order something or whatever. You haven’t been there yet.”

 

Andy sighed and turned his head to look at Norman who was obviously begging without showing his neediness.

 

“Are you really not wanting me to leave you for a hour or so?” Andy light heartedly smirked. 

  
“Ain’ about you leaving me for a while. It’s just… we’re finally kinda getting back to how we used to be…” 

 

“Why don’t… you take Jeffrey,-”

 

“Oh, Andy,-” Norman sighed and sipped his coffee getting frustrated. 

 

“No, no. Just listen. Take Jeffrey to the restaurant to pass some time until I get off the call and then we can spend time together. The three of us.” Andy clarified. 

 

“The three of us?” Norman asked as if he didn’t hear the last part. 

 

“Yes, the three of us, Norm. We’ll drink some beers and just chill.” 

 

“Or, I could just come back here and we can get things squared away for London?” Norman whispered and finished his eggs. 

 

“You mean you’d sit here while I got my things squared away,”  Andy joked.

 

“Well, kinda… yeah. Y’know that I like to just… what’s the word?” Norman rolled his eyes as he sheepishly smiled.

 

“Observe?” Andy asked as he cleared his throat after swallowing his last bite of toast. 

 

“Yeah. That’s it. That’s the word.” 

 

“And so you’d just sit there as I pack my things and then what?” Andy asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

 

“Admire the view. Plus, we kinda need to talk about what’s gonna happen when we start filming again and then everything about London.” 

 

“Meaning?” Andy questioned as he got up and moved to the sink with the plate.

 

“Are we going to London together. Separate. Staying at a hotel like we normally do? You staying with your wife? Are we doing press together? Are we showing our  _ bromance  _ off like normal? Are,-” 

 

“And I promise that we will talk about all that,” Andy smirked as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. 

 

“When?” 

 

“Tonight. But there is one thing we need to talk about…”

 

“Which is?”

 

“I’m not comfortable allowing us both to stay at my house in London with Gael and the kids there. I just do not think it’s right to have my wife in the house and my lover and best friend down the hall…” 

 

“So then you’re gonna be putting me up in a hotel with everyone else?” Norman asked furrowing his eyes together.

 

Andy bit his lip and walked over to stand behind Norman who sipped on his coffee. He leaned down with his head against Norman’s neck and sighed heavily. “You’d be in the suite… Away from Greg, Jeffrey, and everyone else. Free booze and the walls are silent, which means you’ll have to teach me to face-time with you” 

 

Norman sighed and leaned into Andy a little more, “I get it. It’s not ideal for me to be down the hall, naked in your house while your family is there. Not ideal for you to be sneaking in there with me and then to sneak back in with Gael even though she knows about us…”

 

“She knows about us, yes. But to be making love to you in the same house and a few walls away will be disrespectful to her and my kids. What do I say to the kids when they ask why  _ Nanny Norman _ is begging me for more, crying my name out and wanting me deeper?,” Andy paused leaving a gentle kiss on Norman’s neck with the heated breath masking over it. 

 

“None of that has happened before…” Norman softly spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

 

“None of that’s happened, yet,” Andy whispered as he licked and sucked gently on his lovers neck. 

 

Norman coughed as his coffee went down the wrong pipe, “Yet?” 

 

Andy backed away with his egotistical smile and went into his office closing the door to get ready for his call with Scott.

 

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

Norman had showered and grabbed his jeans from the day prior and slid them back on along with one of Andy’s black t-shirts. He let Andy have his space in that meeting that lasted two hours but he sighed and collapsed on the couch with yet another cup of coffee considering he was completely exhausted from the night before and the emotional toll that his and Andy’s complex relationship had on him. But, even though their relationship had it’s ups and downs, he couldn’t have been happier that he had his lover back. 

 

After a while Andy emerged from his office and back into the living room seeing Norman asleep and wrapped up in his blanket that was always on the back of the couch. He stood there smiling at the older man with a gentle, loving grin. Thankfully, the couch he had was big enough for the two of them. He walked over, taking the seat at the end laying Norman’s feet on his lap. He shook his head and looked at the time as he began unlacing his shoes and put them on the floor. He knew that once Norman was asleep it’d be hell to wake him up. Even during sex. Or maybe, Norman was just fucking with him all those times. Some nights were easier to get Norman to participate but others, Andy barely was able to get a moan or grunt out of him. Sex to him though wasn’t always being knee deep inside of Norman. Sometimes it was just a simple hand job or blow job to get him off. Sometimes it was grinding through clothes til they both got off. Sometimes, it wasn’t about the undeniable sex. There were times that it was Andy holding Norman close to his bare chest and or Norman doing the same. And to him, their relationship and friendship was more than everything to him. Hell, maybe them both. Yeah, he’s married with two kids and Norman is single in the spotlight with a son. Yeah, they have their bromance in the spotlight, but if it were up to him… He’d want nothing more than to have Norman claim him before everyone. 

 

He sighed as he rubbed Norman’s leg and watched as he slept peacefully, wrapping himself up more inside of the blanket. A month or so ago when they were fighting and Andy wanted nothing to do with him? It wasn’t that he was going to leave him. Every couple has their issues and there wasn’t much more to it than that. They weren’t on the same page, they grew apart and with that happening, they were lost on how to communicate to one another. Or rather, he lost the ability to really communicate. To be honest, especially with himself, he really was hurt and upset when it came to Norman and Jeffrey. Not that them being friends was the issue but the fact that his boyfriend, lover and best friend left him as soon as Jeffrey Dean Morgan came onto the show. But what was supposed to happen? Twelve plus years of friendship versus seven years. Then again, seven years with Norman was more like fifteen. But being able to put that behind him and Norman and not only that but definitely being able to set Jeffrey straight, he was okay. The line was clear for everyone. Now, he wasn’t territorial, persay, but Norman was his and no-one was going to have him if he couldn’t.  _ That _ , he was sure of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy smiled, then stood up not giving Norman time to move out of his way. “Let’s go take a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's been a long while since I've put an update out for our boys! I am so so sorry for the lateness and not staying to my schedule, but real life and my health has been getting the best of me and I'm trying to write what I can, when I can!

Andy stirred and stretched as he slowly opened his eyes and squinted. He wasn’t sure how he ended up in his bed without Norman. He closed them again trying to force himself to remember how he even got there - let alone walked into a room, took his shirt off and got under the covers. How the fuck? He sighed, threw the covers to the side and got out of bed. He stretched in every possible way and walked out to the living room, seeing Norman sitting in the recliner with a beer and his favorite movie on. 

 

“This one again? Aren’t you tired of watching the same movie all the time?” Andy purred as he leaned over and left a kiss on the top of Norman’s head. 

 

“I like this one, though,” Norman pouted and grabbed the remote to turn it off but was stopped by Andy’s hand over his own, keeping it on the arm rest. 

 

“It’s okay,” Andy smirked as he walked around and sat on the couch, grabbing the same blanket that Norman was curled up in. 

 

“You want to come over here and cuddle with me?” Norman asked as he sat the beer on the side table. 

 

“Well, I actually wanna know how I ended up shirtless in the bed without you there,” Andy light-heartedly chuckled.

 

“I was gonna ask how I ended up here as well,” Norman winked and bit his lip. 

 

“Hmm,” Andy purred and cocked his head to the side, “Guess we’ll never know then.” 

 

“Guess so,” Norman laughed and stretched. He put the footrest down and made his way to the couch next to Andy. 

 

“Hmm, whatcha doin’ there, Reedus?” Andy asked scooting down just a little bit more. 

 

“Coming to keep warm with you. Of course.” 

 

“Thought you were wanting to go be with Greg and Jeff.” 

 

“Nah. I’d rather be staying in with you. Especially after you uh, begged me to come sleep with you,” Norman sheepishly smiled.

 

“Me? Beg? I think you’ve got it all wrong, love,” Andy countered, pulling Norman closer to him in his arms. 

 

“You begged. I wouldn’t make that up. I woke up and woke ya up soon after and you mumbled for me to come into the bed and cuddle with you,” Norman explained as he laid down in front of Andy who was behind him, holding him close. 

 

“I begged?” Andy smiled against Norman’s ear and pulled him as close as he could. 

 

“Mhm,” Norman hummed, “And then when we got in there you were half asleep. Barely able to stand and all wobbly. I walked around to your side of the bed and stood in front of you.”   
  


“Uh-huh, and?” Andy whispered ever so lightly into Norman’s ear. 

 

“And I slid my hands up your shirt and you moaned out at my touch. Then you allowed me to take your shirt off. I tossed it to the side, near the dresser and kissed your collarbone, then your chest as my hands went down to the waistband of your jeans,” Norman whispered back, feeling Andy’s calloused fingers under his shirt. 

 

“And then what?” Andy sighed as he slowly began leaving wet kisses on his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

“And when I went to unbutton them, you stopped me. You stopped me, crawled into the bed and got under the covers and passed out.” 

 

“I just passed out?” Andy amusingly asked.

 

“Yep.” 

 

“And then what did you do?” 

 

“I actually just finished watching Mad Max about a half hour before you got in here, giving me that much time to get into this movie.” 

 

“So you left me in there to sleep?” Andy laughed as he nuzzled in closer to him. 

 

“I laid there for a while and then got up to use the bathroom. I didn’t want to wake you up when getting back in bed so I came out here.” 

 

“Mmm. So you’re not leaving to go be with Jeff?” 

 

“Not tonight,” Norman clarified and yawned. 

 

“Good. ‘Cause I think we’re gonna order in,” he said and leaned down to kiss Norman’s lips. With getting the go ahead from his lover he began to lick Norman’s neck and up to his ear lobe. Within a second, Norman was unbuttoning Andy’s jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers. Andy smirked and shed them off as quick as he could, all while Norman moved with him to get his own off. 

 

They looked at one another and smiled as they began to devour each other’s mouths. Andy’s tongue took the first dip into Norman’s throat while the other man’s tongue pushed back. Their breath masking over the sensational, sloppy kiss with moans from them both. One of Andy’s hand was in Norman’s long, black, shaggy hair while the other was traveling over Norman’s torso. 

 

Norman moaned as he pulled Andy down to him as close as he could, noses squishing one another’s. Within a moment, Andy had Norman’s hands above his head as he grunted out. Their cocks hardening with every gentle thrust against one another as Norman looked at Andy with want. The look that Andy knew all too well, causing the other man to moan and lean off of him and on his knees allowing Norman to get up with the smirk that always got him in trouble. 

 

Andy put his hands on the small of Norman’s back guiding him to the couch on his knees and leaning over the back of the couch. Andy moaned at not only the sight of his lover bent over, completely exposed, but that months ago it was him that was bent over the back of the couch. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” Andy purred into Norman’s ear as he felt the other man shiver beneath him. 

 

“Want you,” Norman gasped at the loud smack against his ass. 

 

“Me? You sure?” Andy asked with light humor in his voice. 

 

“Shut up.” Norman moaned as Andy’s beard and lips were going down his back.

 

Andy lightly laughed, “Hang on a minute…” 

 

“What for?” 

 

“Didn’t think this out clearly. Gotta go get the stuff,” Andy sighed as he got off the couch from behind Norman. 

 

A few minutes later, Andy reappeared from the bedroom and smirked as Norman was still in the same place. “Figured you woulda’ moved or somethang.”

 

“Too lazy,” Norman sighed as he watched his lover come around the couch and open the bottle of lube. “That the same stuff we first bought?” 

 

“If you mean what we got as a gift? Then yes. It is. Watermelon. The one that tingles and makes you,” He stopped when Norman was sitting up on his knees, pulling Andy into him, forcing Rick’smouth on his own. 

 

Andy moaned as he deepened the kiss and pulled back on Norman’s long, shaggy hair. He was in love with the man that drove him mad. Mad in the way of falling even more in love with him with every word spoken, every look, every touch, and every kiss. The man that made the butterflies flutter in his stomach, causing him to lose every ounce of control. The man that had his heart since day one of filming. What was funny about it all was even the second episode they worked together ,the way that Daryl and Rick were not at all open to the idea of each other, he didn’t know Norman all that well… but, he sure knew that the man’s acting captivated him and couldn’t have imagined in a million years that his co-star would have become his bestfriend.

Andy sighed as he rolled over gently on top of him and leaned down to kiss the older man. To Andy though, it was amazing at what only a few beers and pizza can do to someone… and in this case, those beers were the best thing that could have ever happened to him.  Their kisses deepened, got sloppier, rougher and more intimate until Norman finally broke it with a low mutter. “Fuck… me” 

 

Andy raised an eyebrow and squirted the lube on his finger then rubbed it over Norman’s pucker who clenched at the cool gel. 

 

“Relax, babe,” Andy coaxed while his finger massaged around the hole until it was beginning to welcome his digit. 

 

Norman breathed out into a heavy sigh as Andy’s index finger entered inside of him, causing him to moan. After a few minutes, Andy had two fingers inside of him and began to scissor him open as much as he could while preparing the muscles to allow his hardened cock to enter his boyfriend.

 

“Goddamn, man,” Norman moaned as he clenched onto the back of the couch. 

 

“That feel okay?” Andy whispered as he rubbed the walls with both fingers. 

 

“I’m ready… Please…” Norman begged and flipped his head to the side. 

 

Andy groaned out and put the lube onto his already leaking cock then lined it up with the heated hole. He pushed inside ever so gently allowing Norman to get acclimatized, moaning with every moan let out from the other man’s gut. As he pushed until he was completely inside, he stayed there waiting for the go ahead. 

 

Norman pushed back as much as he could onto Andy’s cock, feeling it hit his bundle of nerves and he strained out a low groan from the back of his throat. Andy sighed as he pulled out before plundering right back into his lover with a loud moan of pleasure. He grabbed the man’s hips and bucked deeper into him as he pressed harder on the man’s hip bones. 

 

Both men groaned in unison as Andy picked the speed up knowing that at least for him that fucking Norman like this was as good as a rainstorm and the thunder being the icing on the cake. 

 

“Norm, I ain’t gonna last much longer…” Andy panted against the man’s back while thrusting harder, deeper and as fast as he could, moaning as his balls slapped against him. 

 

“Me… either…” Norman grunted out with his head buried into the couch as his knuckles began to turn white from holding as hard as he could. 

 

Andy plundered as deep and hard into Norman as he could with nothing but their groans emulating one another. 

 

“God damnit!” Norman hissed as he began to shake. 

 

Andy grunted as his gut tightened and he collapsed on top of Norman’s back. He shot his load deep inside of Norman while bucking his hips deeper into him as much as he could. “Fuck…” Is all he could muster up when he reached around grabbing his partner’s leaking cock. In one smooth motion he began to pump the hardened cock slow at first before Norman reached down grabbing Andy’s hand to make his lover speed up. 

 

It wasn’t long before Norman had come all over the same couch that they had fucked on before Gael had made her way back from London. They panted until Norman had begun to softly chuckle to himself, causing Andy to sigh and collapse next to him. 

 

“What’s funny?” Andy panted trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Just thinkin’ that this is the same place where you came…” 

 

“Oh yeah? That’s what you’re thinkin’ ‘bout?” Andy chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

“Well, this is the same place where I took you.” 

 

“Nothing else that you could be thinking about?” 

 

“There’s a million things that is runnin’ through my mind right now,” Norman said in his country twang. 

 

“Like what…?” Andy whispered as he looked at Norman out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Well, like me being thankful of everything about you. Thankful that I was blessed with another chance with you. Thankful that you had given me the chance to prove that I’m willing to give you everything that you want,” He paused looking at Andy and then down at the floor. He sighed and pulled his partner into a long deep kiss, as they both sighed into it. 

 

Andy moaned and returned the kiss as he gently shoved his tongue into his lover’s mouth. He felt Norman move his body and fingertips going down his body making him shiver. 

 

“I’m thinking…” Andy paused as he backed out of the kiss and laid his head against Norman’s. 

 

“Thinking what?” 

 

“That we should be getting packed for London,” Andy whispered, leaving a soft kiss on Norman’s lips. 

 

“That involves washing clothes and packing and…”

 

“And being an adult that needs to be on the next plane to London the next day, right?” Andy laughed as he got up off the couch. 

 

“Do we have to right now?” Norman moaned in a low whine.

 

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Andy asked with a small smile.

 

“I was thinking that we could,” Norman paused then stood from the couch, “Don’t you dare judge me if I mention this…”

 

“Okay.” Andy said as he watched his naked lover in front of him. 

 

“Let’s take a bath,” Norman whispered and rubbed his eyes.

 

Andy sat there looking at Norman who was trying to hide from his embarrassment. “A bath? Not a shower. You want to take a bath?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I said…” Norman sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

Andy smiled, then stood up not giving Norman time to move out of his way. He stood right in front of his lover and wrapped his arms around the other man’s sides then leaned into Norman’s neck. “Let’s go take a bath.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy had left for London leaving Norman behind. Mainly because Norman was a procrastinator, but also because Andy didn’t want Gael and Norman ganging up on him like they usually did. Then of course, they had to deal with the kids taking all of the attention, but that was something to be worked out later if Norman happened to show up at Andy’s house once he landed in the UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, howdy there guys! :) 
> 
> It's been since forever, or at least feels like it, since I've updated on our boys! But, now that it's been betad by the one and only amazing @Justley, it is now obviously being posted; therefore, I'll let you in on a secret... 
> 
> ....  
> ...  
> ..  
> .
> 
> Chapter 9 is being worked on. It's gonna be longer than this chapter and as soon as that is done, it will be posted! 
> 
> and then....
> 
> .....  
> ....  
> ...  
> ..  
> .
> 
> Chapter 10 will be the 2017 SDCC!!!! :D 
> 
> <3 Which, I obviously CANNOT wait for that and the trailer and the LEEDUS moments! :) 
> 
> As I've mentioned, I'm trying very hard to sit down and focus but I am in the middle of moving and getting my new house situated as well as watching 2 dogs as the family is gone for the week, AND working a full time job! BUT, that job is coming to an end come next Friday and taking a few weeks off; therefore, I should have a little more time to focus on getting these next 2 chapters out. && If I don't, please don't shoot me! I am also dealing with some health issues, HOPEFULLY getting that figured out too! But please stay tuned!
> 
> Comment/Kudos are most welcome and I enjoy seeing people still enjoying this story of our boys! <3

After a few days, Andy had left for London leaving Norman behind. Mainly because Norman was a procrastinator, but also because Andy didn’t want Gael and Norman ganging up on him like they usually did. Then of course, they had to deal with the kids taking all of the attention, but that was something to be worked out later if Norman happened to show up at Andy’s house once he landed in the UK. 

 

Andy had slept almost the entire journey back home until the jolting of the plane’s turbulence threw him forward. He waited patiently, hiding his face as best as he could from the fans until he could get off the plane and into his wife’s car. Thankfully, when he and Gael talked the day prior, she had already made plans to have the nanny at home with the kids so she could pick him up from the airport. 

 

As he walked down the pavement to the car, Gael was standing there leaning against the door, with a warm welcoming smile that spread across her face. Making her eyes glisten in the moonlight reminding Andy how much he truly loved her. He loved this incredible woman, more than he could explain. He made his way out of a another entrance to get away from the fans and media and once he got to the car, he sat his bags down and was able to stop hiding his face.

 

“Hi, gorgeous,” Andy whispered, pulling Gael into his arms and burrowing his face into her neck. 

 

“Why hello, handsome,” She giggled and hugged him back tightly. “We missed you, so much.”

 

“And I’ve missed you guys,  _ a lot _ ,” He sighed, eventually pulling her close and kissing her. 

 

“Norman not come with you?” She asked breaking the kiss and then leaning down to pop the boot. 

 

“He’s back in Georgia,” Andy sighed, picking his bag up and threw it inside. 

 

“Hmm. Matilda and Arthur were looking forward to seeing him,” She sighed in disappointment as she walked around and climbed in the driver’s side.

 

Andy followed suit, clearly ignoring the comment and shook his head as he belted himself in. 

 

“So, what’s the schedule looking like for the tour, honey?” She half-smiled and started the engine, clearly changing the subject. 

 

“Uhm, nothing for tomorrow. The rest won’t be getting in until Sunday and then we’re all supposed to meet up on Monday morning.” 

  
“So who’s going to do be doing the, uhm,-” Gael stuttered as she turned on the Motorway heading back towards their house. 

 

“The  _ Walker Stalker  _ con?” Andy finished with a yawn. 

 

“Mhm.” She hummed. 

 

“Uhm, Norman, Steven, Jeffrey, Greg, Alanna, and Austin,-” 

 

“Steven!?” Gael squealed and swerved on the road. 

 

“Ogg. Not Yeun.” Andy cleared his throat, letting out a sigh from deep in his chest. Clearly annoyed that his head was almost thrown through his window. 

 

“Oh. Well, darn,” She smiled and watched as Andy took her hand in his and kissed it. “How are things with you and Norman?” 

 

Andy sighed as he rolled the window down and lit a cigarette, thankful the kids weren’t in the car. “They’re fine. Everything is fine. We’re actually doing a lot better than before. We’re happier and all around, amazing.” 

 

“Just fine?” She frowned and focused on the road. 

 

“We’re better than we were, dear. How about you and,-?” 

 

“We’re fine. Thanks for asking.” She whispered, turning off the interstate and heading towards their house. 

 

Andy looked over with a gentle smile and yawned. “Even though I slept the entire time on the plane, I. Am. Exhausted.” He emphasized on every word through a loud yawn.

 

“Well, good thing you can sleep in tomorrow,” She sighed catching the yawn. 

 

“You’re making it worse! Stop yawning!” Andy joked as he flicked the butt of the cigarette out of the window. 

 

“You started it!” She giggled with a gentle shoulder nudge. 

 

“But I’m gonna’ be the one to end it,” He smirked before leaning over to kiss her neck and rub her leg, making her laugh and squirm. Gael started to fight back just a little, while trying to turn down their road. When they finally pulled up, the lights were out which meant the kids were still asleep and the nanny was too. Thankfully though, they had the spare bedroom for anyone to stay over, so the nanny didn’t have to leave. They sat there for a moment later before getting out of the car so Andy could grab his bag. As they went inside, Andy dropped it by the door and grabbed Gael by the hand, pulling her to their room. 

 

“Thought you were tired, Mr. Clutterbuck?” She giggled mirthfully.

 

“Mmm, I am. We’re going to bed,” Andy smirked and stripped down to just his boxers before climbing in. He lay there, watching as Gael got undressed and joined him. As soon as she was in and covered up, he pulled her to him and he concentrated on the sound of her breathing before he slipped into a deep sleep. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Andy woke up with Gael gone, leaving only the smell of pancakes and coffee. As he rolled over on his back, he lay there with his eyes closed hoping that the sound from the living room would stop so he could go back to sleep… except, it didn’t. 

 

Andy sighed as he swung his legs over the edge and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and stretched, then pulled himself to his feet and slowly moved into the bathroom. He relieved his bladder then moved himself sleepily to the sink. He washed his hands, brushed his teeth and  pulled on some shorts before making his way into the living room. 

 

Andy followed the smell of cooked food all the way into the kitchen and when he made his way around the corner, he found Gael sitting at the table with Norman. She was giggling and just dying of laughter and the kids had yet to wake up. He quietly stood there with a soft grin before the floor creaking caused them both to turn their heads. 

 

“Good morning, honey,” She smiled, allowing him to sit at the table, then turned around and handed Andy a cup of coffee. 

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Andy cleared his throat and kissed her gently on the cheek. 

 

“I came from Georgia!” Norman sighed as he sat back in his chair pouting like a little child. 

 

Andy took a sip of the fresh coffee and scoffed into a smile, Norman cut him off before he could speak. 

 

_ “Good morning, Norman.”  _ Norman said like a smartass _. _

 

“Oh, Andy. Good morning.” Norman replied as himself. 

 

“Oh, shut up. I didn’t even have a chance to tell you good morning. When did you get in?” Andy laughed as he took another drink. 

 

“Oh, a few hours ago. Gael was up and let me in and stay the night.” 

 

“She did huh?” Andy rolled his eyes at Norman and then turned his head to look at his wife. 

 

“I did, honey. Is that a problem?” Gael whispered before turning  back to  carry on frying the bacon.

 

“Well, he  _ has _ paid for a hotel. Doesn’t seem right for him not to use it…” Andy quietly said, making eye contact with Norman who was grinning like a dork. 

 

“Or is it because she offered me to stay the night and she knows  _ everything _ ,-” Norman was suddenly cut off by Andy standing up with his cup and walked out of the kitchen grabbing his pack of cigarettes. “I guess, I should go and try to rectify that,” Norman finished saying and made his way towards Andy. 

 

Andy was sitting on the bar stool smoking a cigarette and didn’t budge when the door opened. He took a sip of his coffee as Norman took the seat next to him and pulled out his own cigarette. 

  
“Think we can address the elephant in the room here, Andy?” 

 

“No elephant here,” Andy yawned then took another drag before putting it out in the ashtray. 

 

“You looked pretty happy that I showed up, but then when we mentioned me staying the night you definitely changed your whole attitude. It was like you wanted to kill me.” 

 

“Well, I’m happy you showed up, but you know that I can’t give you what you want when my family is around. The kids think of you as Nanny Norman, and even though Gael knows it all, it’s not right. I don’t have an issue with you staying here, but I can’t touch you or kiss you or hell, even sleep in the same room with you,  Andy whispered putting the butt out in the ashtray and then drinking the last of his coffee before looking into his lover’s eyes.

 

“If you don’t want me to stay, honey, that’s all you had to say,” Norman smiled in front of him, rubbing Andy’s fingers. 

 

“I didn’t say that,” Andy whispered, taking a deep breath and inhaling the smell of his lover. 

 

“Then tell me what you want,” Norman coaxed with a gentle smile as he leaned in. 

 

“Right now, you. But we can’t,” Andy whispered again, pushing himself to his feet. 

 

“Kids are still asleep and Gael is making breakfast. You couldn’t give me a small kiss for my travel here?” Norman teased as he flicked his own cigarette out into the garden. 

 

“Not here. You know that.” Andy sighed and made his way back into the kitchen with his empty cup. “Would you like more coffee, Normski?” 

 

“Please.” Norman answered and took his seat back at the table with his cup. 

 

Gael had breakfast laid out on the table and made her way out of the kitchen to their room. Andy sat there across from Norman who kept eyeing him with a smile that would just make Andy melt. 

 

“So, how much longer we got before the kids are ready for breakfast?” 

 

“Depends if she tells them you’re here,” Andy chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Hmm. So I probably shouldn’t lean over to kiss you huh?” Norman winked with a soft laugh. 

 

  
“I wouldn’t,” Andy laughed and then squinted his eyes as the kids ran in squealing with excitement, right into Norman’s arms. 

 

“Good morning, squirts,” Norman chuckled pulling the children close. 

 

“Nanny Norman!” They screamed into the hug before taking their seats next to him. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  
  


Later that evening, after dinner, Gael and the kids along with Norman and Andy all retired to the living room. The children were cuddled up to their nanny Norman on the floor, while Gael and Andy were sitting side by side on the couch. Gael let them pick what movie they wanted to watch before bed, which of course was always  _ Lilo and Stitch _ . Andy let Gael cuddle up to him then handed Norman the other blanket for himself and the kids. 

 

As the movie progressed, Gael and the kids had fallen asleep leaving Norman and Andy awake throughout the rest of the movie, being afraid to move.  During the course of the evening, Andy and Norman had slowly gravitated closer together, by the time the movie drew to a close, their fingers were intertwined with Norman's thumb drawing small patterns across Andy's knuckles. They sat there through the credits playing across the tv until it finally circled back around to the main menu.

 

“Think it’s time for me to put the kids in bed?” Andy sighed as he worked his fingers free of Norman’s. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I can help if you’d like,” Norman whispered as he sat up a little straighter but not much, as he didn’t want to wake the kids. 

 

“No, I can do it. I’m gonna make Gael go to bed and I’ll get the kids tucked in before going out to smoke and locking up” Andy breathed as he took his hands through his lover’s hair. 

 

“Oh alright. I’ll just go change then,” Norman sighed as he saw Gael sleepily get up and walk herself down the hallway to Andy’s bedroom. 

 

“Give me a few minutes and we can hang out and watch a movie or something,” Andy whispered as he got up and grabbed Arthur in his arms then started making his way down the hallway. 

 

Norman sat there for a second before picking Matilda up and taking her down the hallway to her room, meeting Andy right outside Arthur’s door. 

 

“I was going to get her. You really didn’t have to,” Andy whispered as he rubbed Norman’s arm barely making him out in the dark hallway. 

 

“Yeah, well, ain’t no reason for you to all the heavy lifting.” Norman countered, using the very same line from the show in his southern drawl. 

 

Andy laughed and opened the door to Matilda’s room, allowing Norman to go in first. It wasn’t long before Andy had kissed her goodnight and him and Norman out to the balcony to smoke. 

 

As Andy stood there leaning against the railing, Norman made his way behind him rubbing his stomach. Letting a gentle sigh out, Andy leaned back into his lover while he kept running his hand over his stomach and sides. 

 

“You know, everyone’s asleep… Do ya’ think I could get my kiss now?” Norman whispered right against Andy’s neck feeling the younger man shiver against him. 

 

“I don’t know… The kids could wake up at any moment, Gael too. I just, I don’t want them seeing me kissing their Nanny Norman.” 

 

Norman sighed frustratingly and backed away until he found the patio seat, plopping down like a toddler. “I came from Georgia and I can’t even get a darn kiss from my boyfriend?” 

 

Andy put the cigarette out in the ashtray that sat on top of the table. He cleared his throat, leaned down and gently placed his lips on Norman’s. He placed his hands in Norman’s hair, tightening them and causing Norman to open his mouth a little more to give Andy access. He shoved his tongue further into the older man’s mouth and felt Norman’s hands on his upper thighs with a squeeze. They moaned out lightly into one another’s mouths until Andy pulled away. He laid his head against Norman’s and let out a loving sigh then kissed his forehead.

 

“You’re done?” Norman fussed in a soft voice. 

 

“Well, yeah. Got to get to bed. Gotta get up early to meet the rest of the cast.” Andy answered already backing away towards the door. 

 

“Man, it’s been fuckin’ forever. You done made me hard and I’ve been wanting you. All I wanted to do was to lay with you on that couch and make out,-”

 

“We aren’t teenagers in a movie theatre. Plus, I last made love to you not even a week or so ago.” 

 

“And that means what? That I ain’t got to want to make love to my boyfriend? I mean, I want to fuck you right here, right now. The pain I feel in my balls… Man, I got it… I got the sniggers, and I ain’t got a way to even fix it now,” Norman sighed with a frown. 

 

“You got the blue balls?” Andy laughed, unable to control how loud the sound came out. 

 

“Damn it, Andy. It’s a real thing! Pain down there is from like, not being able to like… y’know deal with the sexual excitement and frustration,” Norman groaned as he palmed the top of his jeans. 

 

Andy stood there with a grin on his face, very pleased that he had finally reached the milestone of making his lover sexually frustrated, and leaned down to Norman’s ear, “I’ll make it up to you later on,” Andy turned and heading inside without Norman and went to bed. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Monday came around, Norman spent Sunday with Andy and the family until it was time for the two of them to go meet Jeffrey, Steven, Alanna, Austin, Greg, and Tom at the hotel where they were all going to be staying,  minus Andy. They didn’t speak of the kiss and the blue balls comment because Norman knew that his lover had always kept his promises. 

 

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot, Andy said his goodbyes to Gael and the kids then allowed Norman to do the same. They loved their Nanny Norman, and he loved Norman, so it was a sweet scene to watch. Even though he already had his perfect family, he was happy that Norman was apart of the family too. He was happy that Norman came and crashed with him at his house for a couple days instead of going straight to the hotel where he’d be spending time with Jeffrey. 

 

“I’ll see you later tonight, honey,” Andy had said and then kissed her goodbye through the driver’s window. “Be good for your mum,” he called to the kids.

 

“We will. We love you daddy and Nanny Norman!” Both of the kids said and blew Andy kisses. 

 

Andy caught the kisses and tucked them into his pocket as he had done in the past since they learned to do it. He watched as Gael pulled away before making his way up to the hotel with Norman by his side. They didn’t speak, but they were still communicating. Their bodies were talking to one another, flowing through the wind and right into each other. They didn’t have to speak, but they were. They always were. 

 

They made themselves into the hotel lobby only seeing Jeffrey and Greg along with Steven. Andy had walked up to check out with Norman just so he could find out what room he was going to be in. 

 

“Andrew Lincoln!?” The receptionist squealed, clutching her chest in shock. That it really was Andrew Lincoln, in the flesh standing right in front of her. 

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Andy gently laughed and moved to Norman’s side, causing their arms to brush against one another. 

 

“I came from Georgia!” Norman joked as he nudged into Andy causing the younger man to lose his footing. 

 

“Mr. Reedus!” She grinned, chuckling awkwardly as her face turned bright red. “Are you checking in?” 

 

“I am,” Norman answered and smiled softly at the girl. 

 

“You’ re in room 106. It’s already paid for, so here’s your key.” 

 

“It was already paid for?” Norman asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

“Yes. By Mr. Lincoln.” She smiled and handed Norman the key. 

 

“Hm. Can I get another key. Just in case? I’d really appreciate it.” Norman whispered as Andy turned around and watched the front door for any other castmates. 

 

“Sure thing.” She smiled and handed him another key. 

 

Norman picked his bag up, nudged Andy’s arms and they started making their way to the elevator. “You paid for my room, Andy…” He whispered as he rubbed the small of his lover’s back with his free hand. 

 

“I did.” Andy sighed into the touch. 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

The elevator stopped on Norman’s floor and they walked to the room. Andy grabbed the other key and opened the door, allowing Norman to walk in ahead of him. As the door closed, Andy had watched Norman put his bag up on the couch and before he had a chance to turn around, Andy was in front of him. Andy’s hands were on Norman’s neck, pulling his face up to leave him a passionate kiss on his lover’s lips. 

 

Norman sighed as he dutifully started taking Andy’s white t-shirt off, tossing it to the side. His own shirt was next to come off as the kiss deepened and their tongues battling for domination. Andy kissed Norman to the bed, crawled on top of him with his leg right against his semi-hard cock and then started to grind his leg making Norman moan out. 

 

Norman captivated Andy’s mouth and would not let the man stop kissing him. Andy sighed into the kiss feeling his cock fattening up within the confines of his jeans. He undid his jeans and then immediately undid Norman’s. The kiss broke away as soon as Andy had taken his lover’s jeans off, making his way down to Norman’s hardened cock. He engulfed the head and made his way as far down as he could without gagging. Norman’s hands were in Andy’s hair, tightening to grip while he thrusted more into the back of his lover’s throat. 

 

Andy sucked Norman down until he ran out of breath. He kissed himself back up to Norman’s mouth, shoving his tongue deeply into him. Within a split second, Norman was up and undoing Andy’s jeans, pushing them down to free the hardened member. He took his hand and started tugging on his lover’s cock, smearing the precum over the slit and back down. Andy moaned out from deep in his chest and looked down at Norman who kept stroking his cock, slow at first but then faster until Andy forced Norman to stop. 

 

Norman nodded in agreement at the look in Andy’s eyes and grabbed the lube from his suitcase. He handed it to Andy as he got himself on his knees, spread out for his lover. Andy groaned out in approval and immediately lubed his fingers up and rubbed gently against the pink pucker. It took him a few minutes to get a finger in but then it was two, and at that moment, Andy had his fingers scissoring and spreading him open. Every so often, he put his longest fingers down on his bundle of nerves, watching his man underneath him squirm, moan and cry out for him. 

  
Andy coaxed with love and lust until he got his member all lubed up and ready to push inside. It wasn’t long after that, that Andy had his member lined up with Norman’s clenching muscle. He gently eased in with one hand on Norman’s hip and moaned out loudly as he watched his cock disappear.

 

Andy sat there for a moment, allowing Norman to give the go ahead. With the feeling of pleasure reeling him it, until Norman turned his head, nodding to him, and he was beginning to buck his hips as far as he could into his man. He grunted out with each deep and hard thrust with a hand on the small of Norman’s back trying to keep him in place. 

 

The burning sensation crept up in the pit of Andy’s stomach and he started shaking, thankful that Norman didn’t care either way if he pulled out or came inside of him. Andy thrusted until he spilled inside Norman causing him to grab the sheets and groan out loud with his own load shooting all over him and the bed. 

 

Andy pulled out and laid next to Norman, both panting and recovering. 

 

“I think, we need to shower and then head back down to the lobby to meet everyone,” Andy muttered as Norman was in his arms trying to slow his heart down. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe,” Norman panted closing his eyes every so often. “Or maybe, we can lay here… just like this for a few more minutes?” 

 

“Only a few more minutes,” Andy smiled against Norman’s sex mussed hair. But it wasn’t just a few more minutes, it was a few more hours. A couple more times rolling around in the bed, panting against each other, moaning, and letting their bodies talk to one another. When it was time to rest, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, not a care in the world that they’d be late to the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the first panel, Andy is all alone... Or is he? I mean, Norman is always watching him, no matter from where... But there is someone else whom also comes to save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for continuing to read, even with the breaks that have been unattended. I have moved, tried settling in, got sick, still sick and starting a new job. Life has finally caught up to me, but I have been working on chapter 10 which is going to be a doozy. A VERY VERY LONG chapter! I hope you all are ready for that... and THEN, I will hopefully be working on part 3... but there is another story that will be updated along with this... 'Obsession's Detour' and I'm honestly praying that I can get a update out of 'Posion & Wine' ... But bear with me! 
> 
> I also want to thank my beta, @Justley for being patient, and a ear for me with all the shit I've been going through! I also want to admit that any other mistakes that are in this are mine as I fixed MY writing up the best I could and I am hoping that y'all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> \--- Comments & Kudos are always appreciated! :) 
> 
> Thank you again guys! 
> 
> -Leni

Andy made his way back to his home later that evening and showered then went straight to bed. The following morning, he showered again, got dressed and made his way to the centre where hopefully all the panels were to be set up. When he got there, Jeffrey and Norman were talking, Austin and Alanna were chatting to some fans leaving Greg and Andy alone. 

 

“How’re you this morning, Andrew?” Greg asked with a soft smile. 

 

“I’m good. Rested, ready to get the show on the road.” Andy laughed as he yawned. 

 

“You sure seem rested.” 

 

“Yeah, well, I’ve never really been a early bird.” 

 

“Me either.” Greg smiled as Jeffrey and Norman made their way over. 

 

“Good morning!” Jeffrey smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Morning, man.” Andy shook his head and eyed his lover. “Morning, Normski.”

 

“Good mornin’.” Norman sighed as he bit his lip. “So, here’s the schedule. You’re up first with your panel, then it’s Jeff and I, and then Alanna, Austin and Tom… Or something like that. I just know you’re first and then we’re second.” 

 

“Sounds good, ho, Norm.” Andy corrected, even though it was literally Greg, Norman, Jeff, and himself. 

 

“Alright. Well, you’re on in about ten minutes.” Greg sighed as he massaged Andy’s shoulder. 

 

“Sounds good.” Andy repeated and looked at Norman with a small smile. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Andy had taken the stage with the fans getting all rowdy for him to come out. He made his entrance, took a seat and smiled as he waved until they all eventually settled down. 

 

“You know, certainly from meeting all of you guys and seeing your guys’ loyalties, you know the show probably better than any of us here. And certainly, the fandom, is hardcore and is strong as any of those shows,-” Andy spoke and was cut off by the interviewer. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a cultural phenomenon.” 

 

“I don’t know what that means, but it’s nice to be apart of it.” Andy laughed which caused the crowd to laugh in return. 

 

The interviewer asked for mics for the crowd leaving Andy wide open for any type of question. “Before we get to the first question, the show has really changed this season with the introduction of Negan. It just transformed everything. I want to ask if you could play Negan. Would you like to do that?” 

 

Andy smirked and looked around at the crowd before answering. “No, I think Jeffrey is doing a good enough job of Negan.” 

 

The interviewer smiled back and then directed the crowd with the microphone to start asking questions. 

 

Fans started to get up and ask questions, leaving Andy to answer them all by himself. He usually had Norman with him or someone to help answer some of them, but this time they didn’t give him another cast member to help him out. 

 

As Andy was speaking the crowd began to go crazy. He turned with a huge smile, “Oh what!? Speaking of hair!” He got up and pulled Chandler into a strong hug. His on screen son who he’s worked with since Chandler was a boy and who he loved like his own child.

 

“He knew I was struggling, so he came out here.” Andy joked and took his seat waiting for Chandler to get a seat for himself.    
  
“It’s my panel now!” Chandler joked as Andy scooted down, allowing him to take a seat. 

 

Andy turned to Chandler with a big grin, “When did you get in?” 

 

“Uhm, Check?” Chandler said testing the microphone. “There we go.” 

 

“You really haven’t cut your hair…”

 

Chandler laughed and shook his head, “Nope.”

 

“We thought it’d be great to bring Chandler out here… Because, we want you to cut his arm off!” The interviewer said with a dry laugh. 

 

Chandler handed his arm out to Andy who shook his head, “Give me a baseball bat.”

 

Chandler laughed, “I see three out there.” 

 

“Not really. Really, not really.” Andy chuckled and turned to Chandler, “That’s my boy!” 

 

They laughed and went back to questions from the fans. 

 

“Do you miss Norman?” A fan asked causing Andy to smile. 

 

“Yeah, I do actually. Yeah, I think this is the perfect opportunity to bring this up, actually. I do email him and say, ‘How are you guys doing? You look like you’re having a lovely time together on that red carpet. You seem to be spending a enormously amount of time with our new best friend.’ So, uhm, yeah. I’m struggling with it actually. Thanks for bringing it up! Yeah, cheers! See ya’ next year!” Andy joked making himself, Chandler and the interviewer laugh. 

 

“You know, they were up there waving at the fans. It was really cute.” 

 

“Oh really? Thanks,” He laughed, “Should we bring them in together? Like his and her? Mr. and Mr. Walking Dead.” he laughed and then felt his pocket vibrate from his phone. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


After his panel he had said his goodbyes to the fans. He and Chandler made their way off the stage and in the back. He pulled his phone out revealing the message. 

 

_ [Norman:] So, his and hers? Mister and mister? Shall I tell them that Jeffrey and I are no longer together and that I have an old flame interest?  _

 

Andy chuckled and shook his head. When he looked up, Norman was standing at the opposite end of the stage looking right at him. 

 

_ [Andy:] Well, the fans asked me how I was dealing with the aftermath of you leaving me for Jeffrey. Figured I’d juice it up a little bit. Plus, not like we can come out and say that you are my lover and we are fucking. _

 

Within a second, there was a reply. 

 

_ [Norman:] :)  _

 

Andy squinted trying to understand the smiley face. But before he could call him and ask him, Norman and Jeffery were called on stage. 

 

Chandler and Andy both made their way to their booths to sign autographs were Alanna, Steven, and Austin were at just waiting for their turn to go on stage. But that was fine because, Andy loved the one on one time with fans, except the ones that overstepped. In example:  _ ‘Can I kiss you. Can I grab your ass. Can we fuck? Will you marry me? Can we have babies together? Can I kidnap you and keep you hostage?’  _ He hated that because to them, yes, people thought he was sexy and worth looking at. But he was married, happily. And there’s people who know about his relationship with Norman which caused people to ask if he was really happily married. Because if he was, why was he having a relationship outside of his marriage? Well, not everyone really knows that he and his wife have an open marriage. But then again, was it really anyone else’s business besides his, Gael’s and Norman’s? 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


It was hours before the end of the line had come to an end for the meet and greet. He had taken  _ and signed,  _  picture after picture,  had given hug after hug. But dear god was he happy when he saw Norman come around the corner. Hat covering his cock, glasses on, hair all messy.  Norman made his way to Andy’s booth, grabbed the water out of Andy’s hand and took a drink. Andy bit his lip and watched the older man intently. 

 

Norman sighed after he drank almost the whole bottle and moved up behind his lover who finally put the sharpie down and yawned. “You think you’re about ready to retire back to the room before we have to go to Portugal tomorrow?” 

 

“What I think is that I have to go get my bag from the house… say bye to my kids…”

 

“Mmm, no you don’t. Messaged Gael to tell her to bring your bag to the hotel.”

 

“And I still got to tell my kids that I love them.” 

 

“She’s calling you tonight,” Norman muttered close to his ear. “Come on. We can order in and lay in bed… Sleep if ya’ wanna’. But I just need you in my bed tonight.” 

 

“How are we going to get back there?” Andy sighed as he rubbed Norman’s side from behind the table making sure it looked like they were just sharing a secret to everyone else. 

 

“Greg and Jeffrey are going back to the hotel here in about ten minutes. Offered us a ride back.” 

 

“And what if they wanna hang out?”

 

“They know.” 

 

“Really?” Andy asked as he pulled away from Norman who was gently smiling.

 

“Yep. So, come on cowboy. I wanna’ get you out of them clothes.”

 

“Why does everything, literally everything gotta be so sexual with you?” Andy chuckled as they started making their way towards Greg and Jeffrey. 

 

Norman smirked and nodded to Greg and Jeffrey as they all started walking out of the building. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


That evening, Andy laid in bed with Norman only getting up to use the restroom or to grab some alcohol from the fridge. But for most of the evening, Norman was in his boyfriend’s arms just as he wanted. They made love more times than not. 

 

Throughout the night, they slept… hard. Andy was the first to have to snuggle up with Norman and then it’d change. Then they’d be sleeping on their own side of the bed. Y’know, what normal couples do… but they were always at least touching, even if it were to be their feet, hands, or Andy’s hand in Norman’s hair from rubbing his fingertips on the older man’s scalp. 

 

That morning, Andy was awake before Norman. He made himself some coffee and watched his lover sleep. Andy watched him toss and turn, groan out, fighting the blankets to get comfortable again, and wandering over the bed looking for Andy. 

 

Andy chuckled before sitting down on the bed and placing his cup on the bedside table. He laid down and pulled the blankets away knowing very well that Norman hated to be woken up like that. But he did it anyway, except, with a little coaxing this time around.

 

“Normski…” Andy whispered right in the older man’s ear knowing it was going to take a few times. “Nigel… Wake up. We got to get ready to head to the airport.” 

 

“No. No. No! I am not moving from this bed and neither are you.” 

 

“We’re going to have another bed there too that we can sleep in as well. Plus, Greg is going to be pissed if we’re not on the flight…” Andy whispered as he moved Norman’s hair out of his face and behind his ear. 

 

Norman growled in annoyance, threw his feet like a kid and damn near rolled out of the bed. It didn’t take Norman long to shower and get clean clothes on with his and Andy’s dirty clothes in one bag. He grabbed the Styrofoam cup of coffee that Andy made for him while he was in the shower and they were on their way down to the lift. 

  
Andy smiled as they were in the lift. Smiling because he had his man back, because Norman and him were happy and that they did this every single year no matter where in the world. Norman not wanting to get up, fighting like a child, then the shower with the cup of coffee waiting for him. He knew his boyfriend more than he had thought. Norman was always tired but the one thing he made sure was that it showed towards the fans. Every single cast member put their all into the show, knowing that at the end of the day they did what they could to make sure it was the best damn thing to be watched by the world. He was also smiling because he knew in about a minute they’d be out there with the rest of the cast who were already loaded up in the other cars to take them to the airport, leaving them the last ones. They weren’t the only ones hearing the huffing and puffing but they were the only one’s to be getting the side looks of Greg while he looked at his watch. There was always something keeping him awake. Whether it was fans, the cast, his phone… There was just always something. But it didn’t take long for Andy to put their bags in the back of the car as Norman  _ couldn’t  _ do it because he had his precious cup of coffee and he  _ had  _ to have his morning cigarette, leaving Andy not being able to. But to him, that had to be the cost for love right? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy instantly knew eight years ago when he first saw Norman that he was going to be his best friend. He knew that he was going to love the man for the rest of his life. That Norman was always going to be his first, his last and his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally got a update out guys! It's been a crazy crazy CRAZY last few months. From moving, new job, sickness, moving again, and still sick. It's just been so damn crazy. I've literally had this chapter open for almost 5 months, and that's not a joke, let alone my other 4 chaptered fics that's been open for longer. 
> 
> So, I am so so sorry for the long update. Hopefully it's worth reading and I haven't lost any of y'all. I know it's a bitch to get back into writing after almost 15 years of it, lol. But, hey, Real Life sucks. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! <3
> 
> -Leni

The flight to Portugal only lasted a couple hours. Andy and Norman sat by one another with Jeffrey behind them along with the rest of the cast. It wasn’t a big plane but it wasn’t real small either. There was enough for them to get up and walk if needed. But, of course there was only a select few that had to stretch their legs that weren’t Andy and Norman. They always had their pillows with them, no matter if it were a plane or a car, they had their pillows. Andy had his head against the window to sleep while Norman’s rested against Andy’s shoulder. They were like babies, as soon as anything began moving, they were sound asleep. Andy slept most of the way there and surprisingly, Norman slept through all the talking from behind them. 

They weren’t morning, afternoon, or evening men. No matter when they woke up or how much they slept, they were not morning people until they had their coffee and cigarettes. It was bittersweet though to them. Everyone except Greg and Jeffrey really truly believed they were just infatuated with their bromance and being best friends. 

Norman woke up as he looked for Andy then smiled as he watched him come back to their row of seats and furrowed his eyebrow at the younger man. 

“Everything alright there?” Norman asked as he sat a little straighter and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah, just... something that kind of made my day,” Andy answered as he rubbed the top of Norman’s hand with a gentle smile.

“You want to elaborate on that?” Norman asked, really confused. 

“Well, no. It’s something that I wouldn’t want you bringing up at our next panel to embarrass me,” Andy answered with a soft chuckle. “But, we’re about to land.” 

“I would NEVER do that!,” Norman scoffed into a genuine laugh, watching Andy’s blue eyes fix on his own before continuing, “And thank God for that. I am ready for a fuckin’ cigarette, man. It’s been like-”

“You so would do that. Don’t say you wouldn’t. You filled my car with glitter, filled my trailer with chickens, and so many more thangs that counters your ratification of thinkin’ you wouldn’t do that to me,” he laughed and shook his head and yawned, “Oh, and it’s only been like two hours or so since you had your last cigarette. You can wait a little while longer, Normski.”

Norman smirked as he rolled his eyes at the younger man. Andy had made a point which made Norman’s opinion spurious . He was always tricking his lover, always pulling some sort of prank to get his man riled up, but he sure knew what the aftermath was going to be. Which was practically part of the reason why he did it to Andy. He loved the way that his name rolled off of Andy’s tongue when he knew he was in trouble. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I just hope we’re able to have a little down time to nap or something before we have to get ready for the panel and shit,” Norman whispered as he leaned a little closer to his lover.

“Well, I assume we would. We do have to go to the hotel first and get checked in. Not sure if Greg is wanting to carpool or not.” 

“I guess we can just ask him when we land and get our bags. Y’know it’s gonna be a bitch at the airport.” 

Norman sighed and shook his head. Yes, he loved their fans and loved the attention just as the next person but there are times that the fans drove him insane. Such as taking pictures while he’s sitting right there as if he didn’t see them. Fans walking down the aisle and sticking their phones right in front of his face to take a picture. It was all really strange still. Yes, he got accustomed to it and knew that they were loved but damn it, sometimes he just wanted some time without the ‘Lights, Camera, and Action’ part of it. 

“Isn’t it always?” Andy countered with a soft chuckle while buckling his seatbelt once more for their landing. 

None of them wasted any time getting their luggage and getting to the car. Most of the time they tried running from the paparazzi but that never really worked out because, yeah, some of the cast got stopped but Andy and Norman were damned to be. Poor Norman followed Andy, walking as fast he could which was too damn cute since Andy’s taller and takes bigger strides. 

Norman was sitting in the middle between Andy and Steven, leaving Jeffrey and Greg in the front. Norman kept making glances at Andy with him returning them as they often hummed in replies to make it known that they were somewhat in the conversation. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Andy grabbed their bags while handing the other three their own and watched Norman with a sideways grin. Again, talking to one another without speaking made him all that more happy. 

They followed behind Greg, Jeffrey, and Steven to get checked in. When it was their turn, they stood next to one another. 

“The normal, Mr. Lincoln?” The young, petite girl with bright blue eyes smiled. 

“Please.” Andy smiled back politely. 

Norman scoffed as the other guy had come to the front desk allowing other people to check in. 

“I can help you right here, sir.” The young man had said as his hair hid his eyes.

Norman rolled his eyes in annoyance. Not only at Andy, who constantly flirted with every single person, but also at the emo kid he got stuck with who obviously hated his job. He grunted and picked his bag back up and moved over to the kid. 

“Good afternoon. Welcome to the Altis Grand Hotel. How may I help you?” The kid grumbled without looking up at Norman.

“ I have a reservation for today. It's under the name Reedus.” Norman sighed and kept looking at Andy who was finishing up checking in. 

“Yes, Mr. Reedus, we've got you for a room with a king size bed? Is that correct?” 

“Yea, it is.” Norman grunted in even more annoyance, but grateful that this would have to be the very first time in a while that he wasn’t being all loved on by a fan. Let alone, the kid didn’t even seem to recognize him, which was amazing to him. 

 

“Excellent. We already have your credit card information on file. If you'll just sign the receipt along the bottom, please.” The young kid had sighed as he printed out the receipt, shoving a pen to Norman across the desk. 

Norman grabbed the pen and scribbled his name at the bottom of the page, without a care and scooted the paper back to the kid. 

“Your room number is 312, Mr. Reedus. Have a great time in Lisbon, and enjoy the convention.” The kid smiled and welcomed the next customer. 

Norman smiled as he nodded his head then made his way to Andy who was standing a bit a ways away from the front desk.

“Everything alright, Norm?” Andy asked as they made themselves to the elevator. 

“Will be. Ready to shower and crash. Exhausted,” Norman whispered as Greg, Jeffrey and Steven piled in the elevator with them. 

As they stood in the elevator, Jeff pressed the number of the floor that he and Steven were staying on and Greg pressed his own floor.

“Don’t forget we have that dinner tonight,” Greg said as he was scrolling through emails on his phone.

“What time?” Andy asked as he turned to look at Greg. 

“We’ll make it about 7:30. Give us all time to relax and get read,.” Greg replied without looking up from his phone. 

“7:30 sounds great.” Norman yawned as the door opened up on Jeffrey and Steven’s floor. 

It wasn’t long before Greg was let off at his floor, leaving the two of them finally alone. 

“Are we taking a nap?” Norman faintly smiled as he asked. 

“Well, Norm, it’s only five. We could always shower and just chill. I do know that Gael was looking towards me calling to let her know that I got here alright, and I wanted to talk to the kids.” 

“Yeah, that sounds cool.” Norman yawned and followed Andy into the room. 

 

_______________

 

The following morning, Andy and Norman were up right when the sun had made it’s appearance through the light colored curtains that hung over the windows. 

“Morning, there,” Norman sighed as he sat at the small table that was by the dresser as he watched his lover come out of the bathroom from the shower. 

“Morning, Mr. Reedus,” Andy smirked as he grabbed his cup of coffee that Norman had made prior to him taking his shower.

“Hotel coffee sucks, so I tried to make it as best as I could,” Norman laughed and shook his head. 

“It’s the thought that counts, Norm,” Andy smiled as he leaned down and kissed his lover.

“Yeah, it’s the thought that counts,” Norman laughed to himself as he looked at Andy as the water dripped from his fallen curls. 

Andy sat at the end of the bed to put his socks and shoes on watching Norman drink on his cup of coffee which he knew was probably his second or third cup. 

“What?” 

“I was just curious if you were gonna shower before we go. Greg sent a text out saying he wanted us down in the lobby to leave by ten,” Andy mentioned as he stood up, putting his belt on and then grabbed his coffee.

“Yeah. Thought about it. Took one last night though. Don’t necessarily think I need another, but if you’d like me to take one, I will,” Norman grinned at the tall man and threw his now empty cup away.

“It’s totally up to you. I don’t care either way, dear,” Andy chuckled and laid back on the bed stretching out. 

“You decided to take yours without me. Could’ve taken one together, y’know.” 

“Yes, I know. But I also was gonna let you sleep in. You were sleeping hard and I figured you needed it.” 

“I reckon that I did,” Norman chuckled as he rolled his eyes. 

 

_______________

 

It wasn’t long before they were watching the line fill up for fans to meet and greet them, get their pictures and autographs. They always did this. Always took a few hours before the panel to meet with some of the fans. Which was great. It was a great thing because to them, it was like the whole damn world was in love with the show. Which was understandable because they all knew that they gave more than 100% to give the best show to be aired on television. But they all knew that deep down, it wasn’t their show… it was the fans’ show. They were living in the fan’s world. Which was great. Not many shows were like that. Not many shows, actors/actresses, producers and what not put their fans first. It was first of many that The Walking Dead cast did this, which explained the die hard fans of the show. Which, Norman and Andy both knew that even with the more dramatic fans such as being in love with them and completely obsessed, that they were telling the fan’s story… not theirs. 

Soon after some meet and greets, Greg, Jeffrey, Norman and Andy were sitting at the table for their panel and to this day, none of them could seriously explain the love and excitement from the fans that stood before them. The interviewer was talking to the crowd as Andy and Norman were flirting just a little bit to each other. 

They all went around talking about the show and certain scenes, causing Norman to talk about his and Andy’s scene of hugging. 

“-Yeah, I really like that scene actually,” Norman said as he looked back and forth between Andy and the crowd as the fans starting screaming out for them to do it again and to hug. 

Norman chugged the rest of the wine that was in his cup as he put his jacket on the table and Andy stood up, ripping his jacket off and throwing it on the ground. 

The fans screamed out as Andy moved the chair and it fell on the ground. Andy moved in closer to his lover and hugged him as Norman grabbed his ass and patted it.   
Norman smiled as he acted like he got lucky and they went back to sitting at the table with Greg and Jeffrey. It felt like minutes as the fans went crazy. They knew that they made the fans ecstatic giving them the hug and the Leedus. But if only they truly knew. If only they knew that they were together and in love. That they were happy. That Leedus was real. 

Andy instantly knew eight years ago when he first saw Norman that he was going to be his best friend. He knew that he was going to love the man for the rest of his life. That Norman was always going to be his first, his last and his everything.


End file.
